


Captain's Enthusiast

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik-Centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungwoo is the captain of VICTON University's football team and Seungsik is his no.1 fan.And.....Kang Seungsik has an unhealthy crush over Han Seungwoo.But Seungwoo doesn't know.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

The football team captain of Victon University is tall, and handsome.  
He has the muscly-biceps, and plump lips, dark eyes and the perfect set of six-pack.   
But....  
He's too full of himself.

Usually, it'd be simply being proud of ourselves, or just be confident.  
But.....captain was a whole other level.  
Han Seungwoo was conceited, over-confident and usually borderline arrogant.

While, Kang Seungsik was a nerd, with most of his face hidden behind glasses and bangs and a large book.  
He liked living in his own fantasy, where there was him, his knight in shining armor, and a beautiful blue sky.

And.....Kang Seungsik has an unhealthy crush over Han Seungwoo.  
But Seungwoo doesn't know.

\----

**Nujes1234:** i cant believe seungsik is still here, someone take him away please

 **Subinnie** : no wayyyy, he is still sitting on the bleachers?!

 **Chan_JustChan** : omw. ill take that lovesick baby away :'( 

**Nujes1234** : everybody on the campus LOATHES seungwoo....whats wrong with seungsik lmao

 **Subinnie** : eVeRYbOdY oN tHE cAmPuS lOaThES- shut it hyung, everyone knows you have a crush on Choi Byungchan.

 **Nujes1234** : you havent seen choi byungchan naked, subin. Youll know.

 **Chan_JustChan** : how about no. subin is kinda a baby, you know?

 **Subinnie** : IM FRICKIN 19!

 **Chan_JustChan** : so? Also, your lunch break is over. Go back inside the college building.

 **Subinnie** : I know. Dont tell me what to do.

 **Swooswife** : sigh....he's so hot

 **Nujes1234** : earth to seungsik! Seungwoo is a heartbreaker!!!

 **Swooswife** : and? Id let him break my back in two, heart aint no problem

 **Nujes1234** : kinky

 **Chan_JustChan** : Seungsik, pick your ass up, lets go home.   
**Chan_JustChan** : and sejun how about you stop being a pervert in front of the baby

 **Nujes1234** : what baby

 **Swooswife** : what baby(2)

 **Subinnie** : what baby(3)

 **Chan_JustChan** : subin baby, ofcourse.

  
\-----

"I can swear on Ruby's life he looked at m-"   
"Dont you _dare_ bring my dear Ruby into this." 

Seungsik was tugging on Chan's wrist, successfully bribing him with a homemade dinner to watch the rest of Seungwoo's practise match with him.  
They sat on the bleachers, and Seungsik tightens the brown cardigan around himself, the wind hitting his face as he watches Seungwoo intently.

"You know, I'm pretty sure he knows you by now. You come and see every single match of his."  
Chan said.

Seungsik shook his head, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "I hope he doesn't. I'm too nervous for that."

"What? Why? Don't you want to date him and, and- go out with him?"

"I do. But what will I say if Seungwoo thinks I'm stalking him." 

"As much as I know him, he wouldn't give it much attention. You.....aren't the only one, I think." As Chan said that, he leaned forward and raised his eyebrows towards the bleachers beside them, girls sitting there, cheering and watching Seungwoo.  
Seungsik nodded, "I know."

"But I'm the only boy here."

  
  


  
"How was your class?" Sejun asks, sitting opposite of Seungsik at the lunch table and Seungsik nods his head, dark brown hair a coconut above him and he shoves another rice ball into his cheeks.  
"Good. Jinyoung was bullying me again."

"How is that 'good'?" Sejun asked, watching as Chan came and sat down beside Seungsik, slinging an arm around his bestfriend's shoulder.  
"Riceballs and Kimchi, again? And look- he's drinking bubble tea again."

"Chan, can you not comment on my lunch for one day?" Seungsik pouts, and Chan giggles, "No, now share some of my noodles. They're yummier." 

Seungsik couldn't decline that offer, that would be a shame to his foodie heart. Back at home, his mother overfed him, and thus, he fell in love with food.   
Being an art major wasn't tough in the slightest for him either and he spend the rest of his time stalking Seungwoo's twitter, instagram and reading books.

"You know who would be yummier-" Seungsik starts just to be cut off by both his bestfriends at the same time with, "Seungwoo."   
Seungsik has his face down, fiddling with Chan's noodles and he nods, "Yep."   
The lack of response he got makes him look up at both of them and sees them looking behind him, at the entrance and so Seungsik turns around in his seat to spot the absolute love of his life, Han Seungwoo.  
With his friends, Byungchan and Hanse.

"Yummy." His lips left unconsciously and Chan hit the back of Seungsik's head lightly, "Stop thirsting over him, please."  
Seungsik giggled, chewing on the end of his chopsticks, dreamy eyes staring at Seungwoo.  
"He's so handsome..." 

Seungwoo walked through the tables and awe eyes, settling on a seat with his usual lunch of Americano and meat buns with cheese.   
Seungsik had to crane his neck to look, so he gets up and sits beside Sejun instead, just so his neck doesn't have to hurt while he is staring at the captain.  
Seungwoo is clad in a white dress shirt, top buttons undone and black pants with the one navy blue belt he wore with every single damn outfit.

"Dont forget to eat the rest of your lunch." Sejun said and Seungsik nodded, continuing to eat slowly.

His happy mood is slowly faltered when he hears the usual clinking and noise of his bullies, Jinyoung and his friends call him a few names as they walk by, and he thanks the heavens that Seungwoo didn't notice.

Sejun grips the table harshly, "Let me deal with them."   
Seungsik grabs his elbow hurriedly, "Don't. I'll have to deal with the consequences later."  
Sejun is about to resist when Seungsik's sleeves fall up a little and red marks around his wrist are visible from when Jinyoung would hold him so tightly.  
"You can't be around all the time. I'll get in trouble."  
Chan agrees along, "We all know Jinyoung. Let him be."

The lunch break gets over and they all get up to leave, with Chan and Seungsik walking together because they had the next class together.  
"I really wish Jinyoung and his friends stop hurting you."  
Seungsik smiles brightly at his shorter friend, "Come on, he isn't the centre of my universe. Talk about Seungwoo, how is he today?"  
Chan shakes his head, smiling himself and letting his dimples bring serotonin into the mood,  
"Arrogant, as usual. You know about the match tonight, he's positive he'll win."

"Ofcourse he will. He's Seungwoo."

"But its his whole team playing."

"Who cares, as long as Seungwoo wins."

\-----

**Swooswife** : he's sweating so much 🥵

 **Chan_JustChan** : seungsik stop being a hoe challenge failed

 **Nujes1234** : seungsik you need to chill out right there mah man

 **Swooswife** : i really wish i could but hes so close to winning rn !!! 🥰

 **Nujes1234:** thats kinda cute ngl  
**Nujes1234** : i need a seungsik in my life

 **Swooswife** : holy fuck he just wiped his sweat off with his shirt 😳  
**Swooswife** : THE HOLY SIX PACK😀  
**Swooswife** : hes winning yall!!! This is not a drill!!! my mans winning !!!!

 **Subinnie** : .....your man (in your dreams)

 **Chan_JustChan** : i can smell the burn from all the way here

 **Nujes1234** : you didnt have to rub it in like that

 **Swooswife** : HE WON !!!! 

  
\----


	2. Seungsik goes to a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Sejun force Seungsik into going to a party using Seungwoo as a successful bribe.  
> Feat. Subin baby

A fangirl hands Seungwoo a towel to wipe his sweat off with and he accepts it, dabbing away the beads of sweat and throwing the cloth away. Seungsik watches from afar, large sweater draped over his not-so-large body. He grins brightly, so happy that Seungwoo won.  
If Seungsik has to be honest, he didn't realize when it happened for him either.  
How did he just fall for Seungwoo.  
Seungwoo is conceited.  
But handsome.

 _Very_ handsome.

So handsome that he makes Seungsik's breath hitch and smile fade when he scans the bleachers, sipping from his water bottle after the match, and his almost black eyes look for just a moment before looking away.

But it makes time stop for Seungsik, and he feels his chest flutter.

  
\---

  
 **Nujes1234** : I HAVE THE BEST NEWS EVER

 **Swooswife** : Seungwoo! 

**Nujes1234** : not everything best has to be about seungwoo

 **Swooswife** : :(

 **Chan_JustChan** : whats the news tho

 **Subinnie** : yeah, whats the news

 **Nujes1234** : Minho is having a party! This Sunday, at his place.

 **Swooswife** : k, and?

 **Chan_JustChan** : im up, all the damn way.   
**Chan_JustChan** : hes got the best food. 

**Nujes1234** : seungsik you gotta come! That shit's lit, im telling you

 **Swooswife** : ive got an art project due this monday sir, cant come

 **Nujes1234** : seungwoo is gonna be there

 **Swooswife** : wheres the party, again?

 **Nujes1234** : now we're talking, huh? Ill send you the location. 

**Chan_JustChan** : so is this gonna be first encounter with seungwoo for seungsik?  
 **Chan_JustChan** : ill come over to your place and doll you up

 **Subinnie** : can i come too? Please, pretty please 🥺

 **Chan_JustChan** : if you look at me like that, anything's possible

 **Subinnie** : yay!!! Ill come over at seungsik hyung's then! 

**Chan_JustChan** : ill pick you up, okay bb?

 **Swooswife** : bb? 🤨

 **Nujes1234** : bb? 🤨(2)

 **Chan_JustChan** : yea, cuz hes a baby, you know?

 **Swooswife** : hmm 🤨

 **Subinnie** : yeah....cuz im a baby.

 **Swooswife** : i dunno, i cant wait for sunday omgosh 🥰

 **Nujes1234** : yee haw 🤠

\---

Seungsik is giddy head to toe. He feels like everything around him is shaking. Chan is sitting opposite of him on Seungsik's bed while Subin is rummaging through his closet,  
Chan has a makeup box and he's been begging Seungsik to wear his contacts for the past 10 minutes now.  
"No! I can't see without them, Chan!" 

"YOU LOOK DUMB WITH THEM ON!"

"I DONT!"

"AND- You can see with the contacts on."

"Not that well."

  
Subin intervenes, dropping the clothes between the boys, "We're done with the outfit. Seungsik-hyung...."  
Seungsik looks up at the younger who smiles politely, "Seungwoo-hyung wouldn't be able to see your face with those on. Wear the contacts."  
Seungsik nibbles on his bottom lip, "Does he even wanna look at me?"

Subin rolls his eyes, "That's why we are dressing you up. Chan is Seungwoo-Hyung's friend, he'd know what Seungwoo-Hyung likes!"

Seungsik nods, giving in and getting up to face his mirror and put the damn things in after a little struggle.  
He does prefers the glasses, afterall.

Chan proceeds to put makeup onto Seungsik afterwards, a little bit of concealer and blush, and lip-balm. Its enough to make a difference already, and then he changes into the outfit.   
A simple white tee, and black pants that were tighter around the ankles and denim jacket on top.

"I look weird." Seungsik comments, checking out himself in the mirror.

"Seungwoo will like this. Trust me." Chan said, letting the coconut stay on top of Seungsik's head the way it was.  
"You look so cute right now, seriously." Subin said, going forward to fix his own self in the mirror.

"Then, let's go."

Seungsik's phone dings, and he sees Sejun has messaged in the groupchat,

  
 **Nujes1234** : im here!!!

 **Nujes1234** : damn, seungsik you better be ready  
 **Nujes1234** : seungwoo looks like a whole snacc today

Seungsik places a hand over his chest, feeling the hammering of his heart, "I don't think I'm ready, Subin. Let's stay at home and watch a movie."

"I'm starting the car, come on." Chan ignored Seungsik, pulling along the two boys with him.

\---

Music blasts through the building, loads and loads of music and neon lights for a University student. Its Seungsik's first party as a University student, he had never socialised that much. And Chan and Sejun didn't have any way to bribe him into leaving his room before,  
But now was different.

He fiddled with his hands, afraid of judgement for his new look, but Chan slungs an arm around his shoulder like he always did and grinned, "You're gonna be okay. We're here."  
Seungsik looked at Subin who nodded, "Yeah, I can't drink anyways."   
Seungsik smiled an assuring eye-smile, "Alright~ lets find Sejun then."

They spot Sejun right after Seungsik says that, and he's with someone.

He's with Seungwoo, just chatting. But Seungsik's weak eye-sight didn't quite make that out.  
Sejun makes eye contact with Chan and Subin, and waves at them enthusiastically, "Hey guys! You finally came."

When the three stop near Sejun, Seungsik smiles, good to see Sejun again,  
"Is that...." Sejun points at Seungsik, and Seungwoo watches the new face intently,  
"Yep. Seungsik. He looks different, right?"

Seungsik makes a frustrated expression, "You spent literally hours putting concealer on me, ofcourse I look different."

Sejun winks at his bestfriend, "You look hot."

Seungsik feels bad for the person Sejun was talking to so he just goes forward greeting, "Hi."   
Chan and Sejun exchange looks and Sejun widens his eyes at Chan to tell him silently 'go with the flow'  
Seungwoo smirks, "What major is this Seungsik in? Haven't seen him around."

Seungsik's eyes widen and he looks at Sejun, horrified, mouthing a " _fuck_ " and spinning on his heel to leave but Subin holds him into place with an arm around him,  
Seungsik recognized Seungwoo's voice right away, and he couldn't stay any longer with Seungwoo being this close to him,  
There was still a decent foot between them but thats too less for smitten Seungsik.

"Arts. He's usually hidden behind a pair of glasses so frickin humongous." Chan said, giggling and Seungwoo nods, stuffing his hands inside the black dress pants he was wearing,  
"I guess thats just what others do," He sighs, "I'm not insecure with my handsome face, so can't really relate." 

Seungsik blushes, making eye contact with Seungwoo who tells him, "I'm irreplacable, afterall."  
Chan bit the inside of his cheek, "I dont know how you went from talking about Seungsik to being irreplacable-"

"Whatever, the point is I'm too handsome to ever hide behind glasses. Right?" Seungwoo smirked at Seungsik who's brain stopped working and his brain goes into auto pilot as he answers, "Yeah."  
Subin elbows him, and when his brain is back to functioning normally, there is a Seungwoo smiling devilishly and leaving with a "I knew it, I really am too good-looking. Geez!"

Chan sticks his tongue out as soon as Seungwoo's back is facing them, "Ew. He's so annoying. Seungsik, do you want me to introduce you to someone hotter and better?"

Seungsik shook his head, smiling fondly,  
"No. He knows he's the hottest man alive,"

"I like that."

  
Sejun face-palms, "Our poor Seungsikie."

\---

12 struck on the clock, and by now everyone is drunk and just partying crazily. Sejun and Chan are being embarrassing in the middle of the crowd, Subin is sat on the dinner table with Seungsik in the kitchen as they ate and Seungsik enjoyed his perfect view of Seungwoo playing never have I ever.

"Never have I ever travelled overseas." 

Seungwoo raises his hand to tell that he has, and Seungsik goes into imagination of Seungwoo in a foreign country, looking all nice and handsome.  
When doesn't he?  
Seungwoo is just wearing a black dress shirt today, with black pants and a silver wrist watch and he's got Seungsik in a trance.

And Seungsik isn't even drunk.   
He hasn't touched a single drink yet.

And then Seungsik's eyes fall on someone on the corner of the room, as soon as he spots Jinyoung, the lights of the room go out and Minho chuckles,   
"Everyone stay calm, Its party time!"   
A disco ball shone from the top, more LED lights making it harder for already semi-blind Seungsik and he prayed Jinyoung didnt see him. 

He gets up to wash his hands in the sink and move away from there, telling Subin he was going to the washroom.

He goes and stands in the opposite, much farther away wall, safe and sound. He texts Subin the actual situation, fingers typing quickly,  
And then there's someone in front of him, but its a black shirt and Seungsik remembers clearly that Jinyoung was wearing anything but black.

Seungsik looks up, fingers shaking slightly as he locks eyes with Seungwoo who raises a brow, "What's up?"   
Seungsik think its kinda lame the way Seungwoo says Whats up, but he finds him cool anyways,  
"I-I'm just standing."

' _Subin must be on his way after fetching Chan, so we can go home_.'

Seungwoo furrows his eyebrows, sensing something wrong, "You okay?"  
' _Shit....does he care? Oh god what do I do.'_

Seungsik nods, "Ofcourse. You?"

Seungwoo smirked, "The best, as always. In everything and anything."

Seungsik smiles at that, and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Jinyoung approach him,   
"Actually-I am not okay. Someone is coming and I need you to hide me, quick." Seungsik looks up with pleading eyes and he wonders if the suspicious red cup in the kitchen had something to do with that bold behavior or if Jinyoung being a little bitch had to do with it.

Seungwoo nods for the time-being, noticing Seungsik looking to his right with a scared gaze, and he cages Seungsik into his arm, pressing the other into the wall as he did so, but softly.  
Seungsik closes his eyes shut at the impact, chanting under his breath,  
"Please dont let him see me. Please. Please."  
The way Seungsik begged made Seungwoo feel weird in his stomach, and he almost reached his other hand up to caress Seungsik's cheek.  
But he didn't.

Seungsik's heart raced and paced and he knew it wasn't from fear of Jinyoung finding him, but instead because of the close proximity with Seungwoo he was having currently.

Seungwoo waited for a good minute to pass by, and watched how Seungsik opened one eye slowly and look around a little before sighing of relief, "Good, he didn't recognize me."

Seungwoo moved back from his position but he could see the other's flushed face in the bad lighting, and then arrived Chan and Subin, taking away Seungsik with a string of apologies for whatever trouble they caused.

Sejun, who witnessed the whole scene from afar was already spilling the tea in the groupchat.


	3. Jinyoung is a little piece of shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is NOT any idol here, i usually use names only!   
> So yea, its just a name and a character. No idols.🥺

**Swooswife** : I CANT! DID YOU GUYS SEE HIS SELCA FROM LAST NIGHT?

 **Chan_JustChan** : yeah, it isnt that special. 

**Swooswife** : you guys hate him for no reason at all i swear.  
 **Swooswife** : he helped me hide from that asshole ji*you*g

 **Nujes1234** : that was so smexy to watch

 **Subinnie** : ew, but im happy for seungsik hyung  
 **Subinnie** : that was good for a first encounter

 **Swooswife** : the best!!! Im so happy omg 😭

\---

Seungsik smiled at the texts, flying into dreamland again about Seungwoo 'trapping' him into the wall.  
Seungwoo was normally back to playing football, studying Music and being a busy man while Seungsik was having a short meltdown every second of a very-hot-looking Seungwoo hide him, and indeed he was the knight in shining armor for Seungsik.

He puts his phone away, making sure he didnt get caught by his teacher and when the class is over, he walks out, recieving a message from Chan on twitter.

**Chan_JustChan** : seungsik  
 **Chan_JustChan** : youre gonna love this omg

 **Swooswife** : what is it

 **Chan_JustChan** : seungwoo needs an english tutor   
**Chan_JustChan** : 🤪✌

 **Swooswife** : soooo??? You want me to teach him, THE Han Seungwoo, english?!   
**Swooswife** : no.❤ i choose life

 **Chan_JustChan** : dude, youll get to spend time with him.   
**Chan_JustChan** : watch him not be arrogant for once and learn smth from u, watch him be all nerdy and cute.

 **Swooswife** : still no. And dont set me up.   
**Swooswife** : yes, thats a threat.

  
\---

Chan sighs, "I guess he isnt that easy to handle still." He looks over at Seungwoo who shrugs, "Its his choice, not like I cant find anyone else except him. I've got a whole line waiting." He smiled that derpy snoopy smile that came out whenever he wasn't being a conceited, arrogant prick and Chan agreed, "Maybe more than a line."

  
Seungsik, didnt regret that.   
He knew what he had to do.  
How could he spend time with Seungwoo, all Seungsik does is watch the tv, or read a book, or listen to music, eat and sleep....  
Or getting bullied by Jinyoung.

Which he was, right now.

His bag thrown and emptied by Jinyoung, and frankly Jinyoung hadnt talked about seeing him at the party today, just leaving Seungsik with a harsh slap on his face and pull of his hair, threatening him and telling him how much of a disgrace he is.  
But Seungsik had heard that enough to not care anymore.

Jinyoung's a usually normal guy, going out and playing music at his band, but for some reason he was the biggest jerk to Seungsik,  
And he grabs Seungsik's hair, forcing him to look at the bully,   
"Heard some news flying around you like boys?"

Seungsik gulped down the nervous bile in his throat, ignoring as usual

"I'll confirm it and then lets see what to do about that." 

  
\---

First thing Chan and Sejun do when they see Seungsik's face is gasp and Sejun stands up, going to beat the hell out of Jinyoung and Seungsik sits quietly, not bothering to stop him.  
Chan holds back Sejun, "Sejun, you can't!"  
"I will." Sejun was usually the bubbly one, not really worrying about that kind of stuff but theres a limit to how much someone can hurt Seungsik,  
The red bruise on his lip could tell that limit was crossed today.

"Seungsik! Help me stop Sejun." Chan said and Seungsik kept looking down, they stood in the hallway, outside Seungsik's class and the eldest of them started,  
"He knows."

"What?" Chan asks, still gripping onto Sejun's elbow,  
"Someone knows I'm gay,"  
Chan and Sejun's eyes widen, even though Seungsik had never really hid it in the first place, but its the next sentence that makes both, Sejun and Chan absolutely worried,  
"And they told Jinyoung."

Sejun stands in front of Seungsik, "He won't do anything to you..."  
Seungsik smiled bitterly, "It's not that. Seungwoo is in the music club, so is Jinyoung. What if he tells him and Seungwoo ends up hating me?"

Chan places a comforting hand on Seungsik's shoulder, "So? Listen, Seungsik. If Seungwoo turns out to be a homophobe then he _never_ deserves you anyways. Homophobes are hateful idiots, anyways."  
Sejun hums in agreement, "Lets eat for now, and see about Jinyoung later."

\---

  
 **Chan_JustChan** : my teacher announced today to sign in submissions for the annual music festival

 **Nujes1234** : thats the most pro sentence ive heard out of your mouth

 **Swooswife** : k, nice.

 **Subinnie** : Isnt Seungsik-Hyung a great singer?

 **Nujes1234** : a great what now

 **Chan_JustChan** : s word omg

 **Nujes1234** : s.....singer huh

 **Swooswife** : can everybody quiet down im tryna hide from Jinyoung, he found my library spot xD

 **Nujes1234** : omw

 **Chan_JustChan** : omw (2)

 **Subinnie** : ugh sometimes i just wanna join you guys

 **Swooswife** : no. youre a snitch. not trustable at all

 **Subinnie** : you used to sing all the time, i didnt knew you stopped

 **Swooswife** : sigh.... oh no he found me kekekekekekeke

  
\---

Seungsik puts his phone in his pocket, and sees Jinyoung walk inside the space between the two walls of the storage.  
Its annoying, and he hates it, Seungsik just wishes Jinyoung stops all this.  
Or atleast give a valid reason.

But he never said anything important, and Seungsik didn't reply or respond to whatever he said, which is why most bullying sessions went by with him telling Seungsik how he's dumb and scared.

  
"So you really are gay, huh?"   
Seungsik just stood with his back against the wall, not moving.  
Like a crow closes his eyes when a cat approaches, Seungsik shuts his eyes and feels Jinyoung grab the collar of his light grey sweatshirt harshly,  
"I'm afraid you might fall in love with me haha."

Seungsik opened his eyes, and after about 3 months of being bullied, he spoke up for the first time ever,  
"No."

Jinyoung raises his eyebrows amusedly, "No?"  
"No. I may be gay but I'd never fall in love with an abusive bastard like you."   
He pushed Jinyoung away and ran outside, clashing into someone as he did so.  
There isn't anyone around at this time usually except Seungsik, so he knew Sejun and Chan had arrived.  
He grabbed Sejun's shoulder, and hid behind his frame, panting from the running around, "I pushed him, oh gosh--I pushed him away, he's gonna kill me Sejun-"  
And then he looks up and sees a very confused Seungwoo instead.

"Oh- sorry. I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean to!"   
Seungwoo shakes his head, raising a hand to tell Seungsik its okay, "It's okay, what's wrong?"   
He takes in Seungsik's appearance and the lip bruise, "Are you okay?" He asks again and Seungsik has gone into yet another crisis with the way Seungwoo is looking down at him with worry in his eyes,  
He's conceited but not selfish.  
And that was why people liked him, even if not much people did.

His heart thumped against his ribcage, "I-I'm fine." He sees Sejun come and he runs first to his friend, while Jinyoung walks out, eyes searching for Seungsik and he notices Seungwoo and Sejun there so he leaves immediately, not bothering Seungsik again.

Seungwoo asks Sejun, walking closer to the both of them, "All good?" His eyes are focused at the bruise on Seungsik's lip and he knows Jinyoung did it,  
Sejun nods, "Everything good. Just, don't talk about this to anyone."  
Seungwoo shrugs, "Alright."

\---

"So, you can sing?" Sejun asks, sitting cross-legged opposite of Seungsik on the bed. Seungsik had a single bed in his rented place, small kitchen and a washroom,  
"Kind of. But I can't just sing at a whole contest."  
"There are other things to do there, too."  
"But I still can't. Too nervous."

Chan smiles at Seungsik, "Let's watch a movie and then see all about that. We have a whole week to convince him anyways."

"I won't be convinced."

"You do know that Seungwoo will perform there?"

Seungsik fixes his glasses, moving futher into Sejun as Chan puts a movie onto his laptop for the boys to watch,  
"Yeah....he's gonna peform. But I'll get a video of it later."

"No, you can't. Its not allowed. Did you see any video from last year?"

Seungsik ponders and realizes that Sejun is right, "Ah....I didn't."

"Exactly. And you can't come as an auidence only, either. You have to participate to watch the performance."

Seungsik sighs, dropping his head on Sejun's shoulder exasperatedly, "Ugh, I'll think about it."

  
Seungsik thinks about the pros,  
-see seungwoo look all hot and play a guitar  
-see seungwoo sing in his amazing voice  
-maybe impress seungwoo   
-get a chance and excuse to talk to him again

And the cons,  
-embarrass himself on the stage in front of seungwoo

  
Surely that one con is enough to make Seungsik shiver and distract himself with the movie.  
' _I'll think about it all later.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♡♡♡ i promise ill finish this one 😂❤


	4. From: Seungwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungsik gets a bubble tea

Seungsik is sitting in the library, reading a simple book about outer space when he feels someone sit opposite of him and he looks up to see Seungwoo.  
His heart goes out of control again and he quickly fixes his hair and cardigan,  
"Hey." Seungsik initiates, and Seungwoo puts his own book down, "Is Jinyoung around?"

Seungsik tenses slightly at the name, "No. He hasn't come yet."

Seungwoo nodded, opening his book and starting to get busy in reading himself,  
Seungsik didn't know Seungwoo was the kind to come at the library,  
Actually no one came to the library around this time.

"Um, do you have tests coming up?" Seungsik asked, after gathering courage.

Seungwoo smirked, "Someone as smart as me doesn't need to study extra for exams."

Seungsik couldn't help but smile, feeling jittery,  
"Ofcourse...you're the smartest." 

Seungwoo chuckled, leaning back and resting his arm on the chair beside him, "Yep, I am. And as for why I'm here, its for you."

Seungsik looked at him bewildered, "M-Me?" 

"Don't get all flattered. I'm just here so Jinyoung doesn't bully you. Got a beef with him for around an year now."

Seungsik nods understandably, ' _Obviously he didnt come to protect you or anything.'_

"Thank you, anyways."

"Mhmm." Seungwoo hums in response, pulling out his phone and scrolling through that, letting Seungsik read.

"How long will you take?" Seungwoo asked, and even though there was still a pretty decent amount of the book left, Seungsik thinks he's troubling Seungwoo so he says he just got done and stands up to put the book back.

"Has he ever followed you home?" Seungwoo asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets habitually,

"No, he hasn't...Thank you for today." 

Seungwoo smirked, "Yeah, better thank me for spending time with you."

Seungsik nodded along, he would thank more because this meant way too much for him, Seungwoo was his dream man and it took a lot of self control not to thirst over him when he was right in front of him.

"Thank you very much." Seungsik said again, and then they're both going their own ways.

\---

Seungsik surely underestimated Jinyoung because just as he's about to turn into the street for his apartment, which was also just a block away from the University, he sees Jinyoung waiting for him at the corner.  
Seungsik contemplates whether he should text Sejun or run, but ends up choosing to just walk by, hoping Jinyoung is there for other reasons and ignores Seungsik.

  
But he doesn't, and Seungsik goes home with a bloody nose and a pair of broken glasses.

  
**Swooswife** : im gonna be blind for around 2 days ✌😛

 **Chan_JustChan** : what? Why?

 **Swooswife** : Ji*you*g broke my glasses

 **Nujes1234** : him again??

 **Swooswife** : he found my house 😐 

**Subinnie** : what the ✨fawk✨

 **Swooswife** : language

 **Chan_JustChan** : language (2)

 **Nujes1234** : I'm on my way, stay inside.

 **Swooswife** : Can somebody come with me to the optics tmrw?

 **Chan_JustChan** : sure.

\---

Next morning, Seungsik walks inside his classroom with an application to his teacher, telling her how he can't see anything right now so she should be a little considerate about that matter,   
Which she thankfully agreed to.

Seungsik puts down his lunch and Chan is about to comment on the same repetitive choice of food everyday but Sejun beats him to it, and they gang up on Seungsik about his tastebuds.  
The teasing ends on Seungsik pointing with his eyebrows towards Jinyoung,   
"He's here." 

Sejun gets up, walking to Jinyoung and grabbed his collar right away, taking everyone's attention,  
"There is a limit to being disgusting. How the hell did you even find his home?" 

Seungsik and Chan rush to his side, and Chan pretends to pull Sejun away when he and Sejun had pre-planned already to atleast throw one punch at Jinyoung.

"Sejun, no, calm down." Seungsik said, and the students from all lunch tables eyed the scene, kicking anxiety into Seungsik and a little tremble to push onto his hands,  
"Sejun, lets go..." 

"Why are you so mad, are you his boyfriend?" Jinyoung said and Sejun pulls his arm back to aim a nice, calculated punch straight onto Jinyoung's nose,

"So what if I am? It'd be an honour for me to be a boyfriend of someone so nice. Unlike you!"

Jinyoung falls back onto the floor, his friends coming to back him up and Sejun relaxes his shoulders, "I dont have anything with yall, so better stay out of this." He warns, gently holding Seungsik's wrist and taking him out of the cafeteria.

  
"Your knuckles, bro." Chan said, pointing to Sejun's knuckles and Sejun giggled at Chan, "So worth it, oof!"  
Seungsik takes him to the infirmary quickly, with Chan on their back,

"He just followed you home, I'm sure. He knows your library stop, too." Chan said, and Seungsik rolls his eyes, "I dont care. He's a stalker, we been knew."  
Sejun lets out a laugh at that, "That punch was well deserved." 

\---

Seungsik sits at the same table he sat on yesterday, and sees a cup of bubble tea with a sticky note on it saying 'From: Captain Seungwoo'   
Seungsik smiles, he wonders what its for, and why Seungwoo game to him but makes a mental note to drop by the football field later and thank Seungwoo.   
He fists the air happily, ' _An excuse to see Seungwoo_!' 

Slowly, he sips from the cup, the taste of the sweet liquid making him happier than it should as he continues to read more about constellations,  
"So yummy~" 

  
When he reached the field, the match is still going on, his stomach had a weird, uneasy feeling and he waits patiently, seating himself onto the chairs and then he sees a girl from Seungwoo's fanclub approach him,  
He bows to her and she asks, "Can I sit here?" Right beside Seungsik and he nods, "Ofcourse."  
She starts a little nervously, "Sorry if this seems sudden but do you wanna come and sit with us?"  
Seungsik blinks, to register if he heard her right, he can't see very clear but its enough, "Pardon?"  
"I- We, see you here at every match. And we thought you might want to join the fanclub?" 

Seungsik nods, "Ofcourse! But I hope you dont mind me between all you girls...."  
She shook her head, "No way~ we don't care who you are as long as you love Han Seungwoo."  
Seungsik blushes, "Very much. I'm accepted in, then?"  
She smiled, holding out her hand, "Yep! Welcome to Han Seungwoo the VICTON football team captain's fanclub."   
Seungsik shakes her hand and she pulls him along to the rest of the girls,  
He feels the uneasy feeling from earlier kick in again but he shoves it away.

"Ladies, I got him!"

They cheer a little, and Seungsik shies away at the sudden attention,  
"Good to be here."

"Great to have you! Come and sit with us everyday from now on, okay?"

Seungsik nodded.

  
He spots Seungwoo leaving the field, and he walks in long strides, tapping the other's shoulder, "Seungwo-"  
The taller guy turns around and even in the little light and damaged eyesight, Seungsik realized its not Seungwoo, but Byungchan.  
"Sorry-" the uneasy feeling kicked in stronger in his stomach and he falls to the ground,  
"Woah, are you okay?" 

"I'm--" he doesn't get to complete his sentence because Seungsik is feeling dizzier than ever and he goes limp right there, thankfully Byungchan's holds him against his arm, safely so his head doesn't hit the concrete floor as he takes the other to a nearby hospital, taking a cab.

\---

  
"I'll take care of him." Seungsik hears Sejun say,  
"Sure. Let me know if he's okay." Says Byungchan.  
"Yeah, take care of yourself on your way back home."  
"I will, thanks." 

Seungsik flutters his eye open once he hears the door close, quickly trying to sit up and Sejun holds him in place, "Be careful, don't move too much."  
Seungsik furrows his eyebrows, "What happened?"  
"You fainted, the doctor says you had food poisoning."

"Food what now?" 

Seungsik turns his head to the voice and he turns it back to Sejun right away, mouthing 'lipbalm lipbalm' and Sejun shakes his head, pulling out a lipbalm and applying it onto Seungsik's lips while Seungwoo just watches confusedly,  
Seungsik smacks his lips softly, turning back to Seungwoo, 

"I don't know how it happened, the last thing I had was the drink you left me."

Sejun and Seungwoo exchange looks, and Seungwoo gets up from his seat, walking to right beside Seungsik's bed, "Yeah?"  
Sejun asked further, "What drink?"  
Seungsik fiddled with his hands nervously, "Seungwoo left me bubble tea in the library."

Seungwoo placed a hand on his own waist, and with the other hand he pinched the bridge between his nose,  
"I didn't leave any drink. Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

Seungsik gets flustered and speechless, "Wh-What?"  
Sejun clenches his fist, teeth gritting and Seungsik looks at him confused, "But it said 'From Seungwoo'!"   
He reaches for Sejun's hand, and Sejun looks down at Seungsik who's sitting on the bed, "I swear it had a memo note saying its from Seungwoo!"  
Seungwoo intervenes, "I know. Sejun knows. We believe you." 

"Yeah. I'm gonna kill that fuckin Jinyoung."

"Jinyoung? What?" Seungwoo asks, and Sejun tells him, "He's Seungsik's bully. Only us, you and Jinyoung know that Seungsik goes to that library from here, its got to be him."  
Seungsik looks down into his lap, "But why would he use Seungwoo's name?" 

"Because you trust me. Everyone does." Seungwoo explained, walking out the room and telling Sejun to follow him outside,   
"Don't move from here." He told Seungsik who nodded.

It was true, everyone trusted Seungwoo.  
He was never selfish.  
He sure had his weird parts, though.

\---

  
"Where's Seungwoo?" Seungsik asks Sejun, "He went back first."  
"Okay...I have something important to tell you."  
Sejun sat down on the corner of the bed, eyes soft to tell Seungsik to go on,  
"I got accepted into the Han Seungwoo Official fanclub!" Seungsik grinned brightly and Sejun chuckles, "Geez, you had me worried there."

"Hey, I'm really happy!" 

Sejun found it unfair that someone as precious as Seungsik had to go through something like that.

"So, what did you think about the music festival?" Chan asked in a quiet voice from where him, Sejun and Subin sat at the library table, and Seungsik suddenly remembered the darn thing,  
"That....I haven't decided."  
"You dont have forever to decide! Its either a hot, sweaty Seungwoo playing electric guitar on stage or you sitting in this boring library reading a book while others enjoy the view!" Chan pressed and Subin stated next, "Yeah, it'd be a shame to Han Seungwoo Fanclub, too."

Seungsik pursed his lips,  
"Alright. I'll do it."

"Yes!"

"A win for our SeungSeung hearts." Sejun said, and Seungsik raised a brow, "Seung...Seung?"  
"Nothing." Chan, Sejun and Subin said in unison, making Seungsik even more suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im updating this everyday hehehe 🥰


	5. The Music Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternalte Title: Seungwoo falls for Seungsik but he doesnt admit it.

The day for the music festival arrives, and once Seungsik is inside with Sejun and Chan, he looks around to see lots of chairs lined up at the auditorium and quite a large public arrive already,  
Something in him tells him that this is unusual, and he just fixes his hair, whch Sejun had styled earlier into a more fancy way, and dressed him in a white dress shirt and pants to pair off with his silver rings and Chan's awesome makeup skills.

He still wore his glasses though, he had to see the piano keys today, afterall.

"I bet Seungwoo will make a move on you today." Sejun said and Seungsik shakes his head, "I doubt that. Last time I checked, I looked weird."  
"You don't look weird, even the fanclub said you look pretty." Chan assures as they walk towards the backstage to discuss with the organizers about Seungsik's turn, and thats when he spots Subin,  
Seungsik grabs Chan and Sejun's shoulders each, at the same time, excusing themselves for a minute before he looked at them angrily,

"What is he doing here?" He points to Subin and both boys smile sheepishly, "Uhm..."

They avert their gaze from Seungsik who has connected the dots and is ready to stomp out of that place but then he hears a voice behind him, "I'm ready, start my makeup."   
Seungsik turns to see Seungwoo, wearing a black tank top that exposed his ribs from the sides and a plaid shirt tied around his waist, with skinny ripped jeans.

Seungsik's mouth drops open, seeing the muscly biceps and chest, and a shiver runs up his body, the stylist there nods a Seungwoo, telling him to sit in the chair and wait for him,  
"Oh, you guys are here already?" Seungwoo asked Sejun,  
"Yep. Our Seungsik will be performing today!" 

Seungwoo looks at Seungsik, and the younger can't help but notice the way Seungwoo's eyes checked him out from top to bottom and stopped at his face for longer than usual,  
"Him? He sings?"  
Chan replies to the question brightly, "He's hella good at it. Or so we've heard from Subin."  
Seungwoo smiled lightly, "Well, I'll see that later, then. About to have my makeup done."  
Seungsik's brain is still very much frozen, and he stutters a little as he says, "Your clothes l-look great."  
Seungwoo chuckled, "I know." 

  
\---

  
"We had to lie! Or you'd never agree on this!" Chan gave his reasons and Seungsik smiled dreamily, "I don't even care anymore, he looks too hot."  
"Exactly! And he plays electric guitar!" Sejun adds,  
"And sings!" Chan and Sejun provided details as the 4 of them sat in the front row seats, where they could see the stage from very clearly and the next performance was going to be Seungwoo, too.

The University students screamed and cheered and Seungsik realized he sure wasn't the only one a die-hard fan of Seungwoo.  
And so, Seungwoo walks out on stage, a black electric guitar strapped around his shoulder and black makeup decorating his face in such a way that it made Seungsik's heart throb and he forgets to breathe for a good minute, until Seungwoo is telling the song's name,   
And starting.

Chan nudges Seungsik, "Hey, get back in your senses. You can't miss this."

Seungwoo is a performer, _truly_. With the way he looks at the crowd and sings his heart out, putting emotions into every syllable of his lyrics, fingers strumming the guitar so strongly, and Seungsik thinks that Seungwoo deserves so much more appreciation for being so amazing.  
He keeps the crowd binded in a knot, and everyone watches him own the stage like he was born to sing,  
Seungsik, in that moment, falls a little more for Seungwoo.

And the dark eyeliner-covered eyes fall at Seungsik, gazing at him deeply from above the stage and Seungwoo's fingers are playing a little rougher now, ending the song on a high adreline.  
And its only when the song ends that Seungsik hears the crowd erupts in applause and cheers, making him so proud.

And so happy.

And the whole sight of Seungwoo looking like _that_ , sounding like _**that,**_ sweating and singing passionately, it was surely an unforgettable memory.  
The sweat glistened on Seungwoo's forehead exposed due to the slicked back hairstyle, looking as hot as ever.  
Seungsik clenches his hand across his chest, in a manner to calm his erratic heartbeat, he doesn't even hear Sejun and Chan calling him, his eyes follow Seungwoo walking backstage and he just sighs of emptiness,  
Wanting to ride that rollercoaster of a performance again. Just once, more.

But it was already time for his performance up next after the current one, so the boys quickly take him to get a few re-touches done.

  
\---

Seungsik is nervous, he fiddles with his fingers as he watches the giant winged piano be set on the stage.  
"Seungsik, you can do this." Chan said, giving his shoulder a firm squeeze and Seungsik huffed out, "sEunGsiK yOu cAn dO tHiS- I am absolutely terrified right now of messing up and its you guys that got me in this mess."  
Sejun laughs at Seungsik's pettiness, holding his hand in his own, "Go get your man with that gorgeous voice."

Seungsik makes a nervous and uneasy face, "My voice really isn't that good..."  
"It is. Believe in yourself a little more. Just for today!" Subin said, and Seungsik nods, "Alright. Lets go."  
"Fighting!!!" Chan said and him, Sejun and Subin go back to their seats to find Seungwoo already on the one beside them, and they all settle down.

A single white spotlight illuminates Seungsik and the still sweaty Seungwoo in the audience feels his stomach sink and a jittery feeling run up his spine, he takes a sip from his bottle, and then,  
Seungsik starts singing after a deep exhale, honey voice echoing through the auditorium's large speakers,  
And Seungwoo freezes, _enthralled_ by Seungsik whose voice sounded just like angels harmonizing, and the song just fit Seungsik's voice _so,_ that it felt like the song was Seungsik's original.

His slender fingers worked on the piano keys gently, moving along and creating soft tunes and rhythms,  
And Seungsik lost himself in the song, just singing and not focusing on the fact he had an audience to impress.

Seungwoo's breath felt like it got knocked out of him and he was mesmerized into Seungsik's performance entirely.  
It was hurtful for his ego usually but he couldn't really focus on anything else besides the ethereal boy in front of him in that minute.

And when its ended, and Seungsik flashes a bright eye-smile, bows and steps down the stairs to backstage, Seungwoo accompanies Chan, Sejun and Subin.

  
\---

"Your voice isn't so bad." Seungwoo said, and Seungsik was already showered by compliments from his friends and the fanclub's friends,  
But he blushed a deep shade of red until his earlobes were pink too,  
"Th-Thank you."

"Come on, Seungik, lets get you changed!" Sejun called, pulling Seungsik away to change into more comfortable clothes so they can watch the results later,

  
It ends up that Seungwoo wins the runner up, but Seungsik didn't win anything except a participation gift,  
But because Seungwoo won, he told Byungchan, Hanse and Seungsik's friends to join him which they agreed to and so,  
Sit the 7 of them around the table for Korean BBQ, while their order was still being prepared.

"We had no idea you sang, Seungsik." Byungchan said and Seungsik smiled, "Its my passion as a child, I've always wanted to become a singer."  
"You're great at it, too." Byungchan complimented and Seungsik glances at Seungwoo before muttering a small Thank You.

  
They eat and chat around, getting to know each other better since all of them barely knew Hanse. And Seungwoo was even nicer up close, with so much to talk about.

  
"I'll get going, then." Seungsik stood up first, walking out and bidding everyone a polite goodbye. He steps out into the wind, and it turns out to be colder than he thought.

  
Seungsik thinks today was almost like a dream, with Seungwoo so close to him and Seungsik himself singing in front of a large audience and not messing up,  
Under the orange streetlights, he walks along the pavement to catch a bus,   
But then he spots a familiar silhoutte, and loud chatting of a group of boys and judging from the voices, Seungsik knew who they were immediately.

He stopped in his steps, thinking if he should go back and get Sejun or Chan to accompany him.  
A large jacket covers him from behind all of a sudden and Seungsik yelps, "Its just me."   
Seungsik looks up to his right to see Seungwoo looking down at him already, "You okay?" He asked in a low voice and Seungsik nodded, puppy eyes glistening up at Seungwoo.  
He was very relieved, and touched too because Seungwoo really is his knight in shining armor.

Seungwoo covers up Seungsik with the jacket up to his chin and tells him, "Keep looking down, we will walk pass by them casually, okay?"  
Seungsik nodded, and Seungwoo switches their positions so that Seungwoo is nearer to Jinyoung when they walk by,  
"I'm here anyways, no need to worry."   
Seungsik thinks he can't hold on anymore, his hands trembling and he slides his hands inside the jacket, the scent of Seungwoo's strong cologne entering his senses and he almost melts right then and there.

They cross the group easily, and stand under the bus stand's shade, waiting for the bus. Seungsik loves the strong, yet sweet scent Seungwoo wore, and it feels just like Seungwoo himself is hugging him. The thought makes him smile and blush a little, 

  
"Do you wanna sing for me?"

  
.....  
Seungsik is lost in his thoughts, and doesn't hear the sudden question.

  
"Seungsik?"

"Y-Yes!" 

"I said, do you wanna sing for me?"

Seungsik looks at Seungwoo, _"Me?"_

"Do you see anyone else around here that sings?"

"I....I'm not that good of a singer, though."

"Just answer what I asked."

"I'd love to, but, do you mean with you or just for you?"

Seungwoo is taking in the surroundings, not the kind to take buses that often, he usually took a cab.

"For me. Sing to me. Any song I tell you. I'll pay you or whatever."

Seungsik shook his head, the fringe falling onto his eyebrows, "I don't need money..."

"But-"

"I can do what I love for free."  
**For who I like, especially.**

  
"Alright. I'll come to the library after my match tomorrow. We can go to this music cafe I know from there."

Seungsik gulped _, 'I cant wait to tell the girls about this later'_  
_'First hangout with my crush asdfghjkl'_  
_'Okay, no gay panics. Breathe in breathe out.'_

"Okay....I'll wait for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh....this one got delayed a little because of my internet and pile of work.  
> But! I hope everyone enjoys reading this♡


	6. A bike ride and music cafe date

Seungsik flipped through another page of his book, tapping his foot on the floor anxiously, waiting for Seungwoo to come. 

  
**Swooswife** : how do i look?

 **Nujes1234** : 😍get that d hyung!

 **Swooswife** : i-

 **Chan_JustChan** : you look great oi 🥰

 **Subinnie** : yes, hyung. You look good. 

**Swooswife** : alright my self esteem is okay now.

 **Swooswife** : and sejun, not everything in my life starts and ends on d's just cuz im gay 

**Chan_JustChan** : yea lol

 **Nujes1234** : calm down, dont pull out the nine 😂😂😂

 **Swooswife** : hes here gtg🥰

 **Subinnie** : he really out here living his dream though

  
The boys had hyped Seungsik up once he told them what Seungwoo agreed on, and they were beyond happy for him, same with the fanclub. Byeol was the one Seungsik was the closest to and she told him that Seungsik had the best chance and he shouldn't let it go.

Seungwoo sits opposite of him, two cups in his hands and he places them down. He looked freshly showered, and Seungsik notices one of the cups has bubble tea, and Seungwoo pushes the cup towards Seungsik, "Its yours."  
Seungsik grins happily, "Thank you!" Sipping from the drink quickly.

Seungsik gets up and places his book back into the shelf, and him and Seungwoo walk out of the library.   
"Have you ever sat on a motorbike?" Seungwoo asks when they step down the stairs to reach the exit, and Seungsik gulps down the sip of bubble tea,  
"No, why do you ask?" 

"You'll know in a second."

Seungsik tilts his head in confusion, brining his hands around the cup and the off-white sweater he wore on top of a brown shirt--reached his knuckles. Seungsik notices how Seungwoo wears very different clothes on and off stage. Usually he wears chic and simple clothing, like today, he is wearing a light olive green dress shirt with pants.   
But on stage he wore clothing that exposed loads of skin and muscles.

And Seungsik kind of wished he could touch the muscly biceps once in his life.

  
Seungwoo stops in front of a motorbike, and grabs the helmet from there to wear it, "What are you doing?"   
"Putting a helmet on." The black helmet shone a little and then Seungsik realized why Seungwoo asked that earlier,

They were going to ride a bike together.

"But I've never rode one before."

Seungwoo settles on the bike himself, "So, will you get on or not?" 

Seungsik takes a moment to decide but he knows he can beat any fear, any problem if it comes to Seungwoo. He throws the empty bubble tea cup after taking the last sip.  
Seungwoo hands him a helmet and Seungsik tries putting it on, struggling with the straps under his chin.  
Seungwoo is busy in starting the bike, the engine roars a little before a buzzing sound takes over and the bike starts,  
He looks at Seungsik and notices he still doesn't have the strap on.

He clicks his tongue in annoyance, reaching up and tightening the strap under Seungsik's chin gently. He felt Seungwoo's fingers grazing his skin, and his heart almost jumped out at that touch.   
But for Seungwoo, it seemed nothing as he continued settling the bike and Seungsik came down from his embarrassment, sitting behind Seungwoo and he still doesn't know how to cope with this little distance.

  
The bike starts moving and Seungsik holds back his yelp, "I-It's scary!" He called out and Seungwoo is driving quite slow for his usual speed,  
"You won't fall!" He said back through the wind and Seungsik shut his eyes close, feeling Seungwoo speed up a little.  
"I _will_!" 

"Hold on to me, then!" 

Hold on to _him_?   
To Seungwoo?  
 _Seungsik_?

Seungsik refuses, "No. I'll be fine!" That would be too much for today but then Seungwoo is speeding up after the traffic light goes green and Seungsik quickly grabs a handful of his dress shirt, "I'm still scared!"

He holds his breath until the next signal comes and Seungwoo turns his neck to look at Seungsik, "Are you a kid or what?!"  
Seungsik shakes his head, "Its my first time..."   
"So?! You're a grown up!"

He turns his focus back on the road, and just before he starts off again, he removes Seungsik's clenched hands from the back of his shirt to around his waist and Seungsik turns red, he's thankful Seungwoo can't see but they were so close right now, and they reach the music cafe sooner than Seungsik expected.  
He was still very much out of his senses, and the ride leaves him feeling over the top, Seungwoo is completely unfazed by it, though. 

He shuts the engine down and he took off his helmet before proceeding to take off Seungsik's, he took the lead and guided Seungsik inside the cafe. He greets the owner first, and grabs an acoustic guitar.  
Seungsik follows him, to where Seungwoo sits near the large window, the seats lined up along the large glassed windows, and Seungsik sits beside him.  
"Go sit opposite of me." Seungwoo raises his nose towards the opposite seat, and Seungsik shyly walks to the other side.

' _Why do I always do stupid stuff_?' He pouted internally, letting Seungwoo decide whichever song he wanted to play.

"Have you heard 'Bloom'?" He asked, his voice a soft tone that Seungsik wasn't used to. He hated how his heartbeat paced all the time he was around Seungwoo and the thought kept eating him that him and Seungwoo were basically alone right now,  
There weren't any friends around exactly, and the place wasn't that crowded either.

"I have..." 

Seungwoo does the tuning on the guitar, careful and calloused fingers working on the instrument, and Seungsik has his fixated on every moment.  
He starts strumming the chords, gradually getting the hang of the tune and Seungsik mentally sings along to remember how the song went like,  
"I don't think I remember the lyrics correctly." He admitted,   
"This place has free wifi so just search it up."

The song's in English, and thankfully Seungsik is good at it so he can sing easily. And it makes him giddy, the thought of singing FOR Seungwoo.

  
So, they start,  
And Seungwoo's way of playing the simplistic guitar is so unique, a melody in his fingers that's easy to distinguish.  
Seungsik's voice mixes in with the chords, the already soft song sounding even more heavenly.

  
' _Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,_  
 _But my world is you'_

Seungsik finds the lyrics soothing and relatable, and he likes the way it reminds him that his whole world is just Seungwoo,  
The chorus comes along and from playing his guitar diligently, Seungwoo is looking up suddenly and making eye contact with Seungsik who sings,

' _Can I be close to you?_ '

Seungwoo harmonizes along the chorus, and Seungsik could feel himself get lost in the song.

  
\---

"I need to go home now." Seungsik said, and for just a second Seungwoo could see a few colors look brighter around where Seungsik sat, smiling to himself.  
Seungwoo found it amusing in an annoying way that Seungsik was almost always smiling a small, pure smile.  
"What are you so happy for?" He asked a little harshly than he wanted to and Seungsik's smile faltered,  
"Because....I had a good day today."  
He looks around the calm and soothing aura of the cafe, and looks back into Seungwoo's eyes,

"Thank you for today, Seungwoo." His eyes turned into crescents and Seungwoo may be hallucinating but the orange and beige tinted walls seemed more like bright yellows and red's for a moment,  
"You're welcome, I guess."

Seungsik gets up, and Seungwoo offers, "I'll drop you off."  
Seungsik agrees for he knew Jinyoung could still be around and that would be a huge risk, he has already ran away so much from jinyoung and he's sure if he met Jinyoung now, the bully would make up for all the days he missed not beating the crap out of Seungsik.

"That'd be great."

  
\---

  
 ** _Swooswife_** : which one of yall said hes conceited 😤

 **Chan_JustChan** : he is. 

**Nujes1234** : everyone did. seungwoo is conceited.  
 **Nujes1234** : and arrogant

 **Swooswife** : no he is not. he is so nice, and he is so chill. i was so intimidated but he is actually really nice. and still very hot🥵

 **Nujes1234** : your type is very.....weird i must say

 **Chan_JustChan** : I know Seungwoo for around an year now and he's the most conceited guy ever.

 **Chan_JustChan** : he doesnt care if theres girls around him or kids, hes too full of himself.

 **Chan_JustChan** : and he rejects every single person asking him out.

 **Swooswife** : but i still like him. very much🥰

 **Nujes1234** : 🤦‍♂️ofcourse you do

 **Subinnie** : how did it go, though? 

**Swooswife** : amazing 😭 he harmonized my voice and that was ✨beautiful✨ and he bought me bubble tea too. and he dropped me off on his bike !!! 

**Chan_JustChan** : thats a lot to process

 **Chan_JustChan** : slowly juseyo 

**Nujes1234** : bro you had the time of your life didnt u

 **Subinnie** : he do be gods favorite doe

 **Swooswife** : buckle up babies, lemme spill the tea

  
\---

Seungwoo

_Hey, captain_.

Yeah, Chan. What do you want?

_I dont always text asking for smth 😔✊_   
_But I just wanna know how was your day🥺_

There is no way you texted me just to ask that  
But it went by good.

_I knew it! You like Seungsik!_

Huh? 

_You bought him bubble tea, let him ride your bike and played guitar for him too._

So? That means I like him? 🤨

_Ig im too early for this 😪_

No. Youre just dumb and jumping to conclusions.  
Have you seen how handsome I am?  
Geez....

_Alright alright dont be mad 😳🙏_

  
\---

  
Seungsik was still filled with adreline, and the cold almost-winter night felt even more nostalgic, and he wished he could turn back time and live that moment again where him and Seungwoo were in the music cafe.  
And he remembered that tomorrow too, him and Seungwoo will go to the music cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so excited for vicfest 🥰 and this fic will be finished before 23rd September.  
> Its a pretty small work but I really wanted to put these two into a cliche uni first love plot 😂❤


	7. The beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo loses a match and goes to the beach with Seungsik

A week passed by and Seungsik started taking the bus to the cafe instead, and him and Seungwoo spend quiet time there, chattering here and there more and more everyday. Seungsik's angelic voice made the music sound much better and Seungwoo's voice was so beautiful even if he didn't get to hear it enough.

Normally, Seungwoo came a little earlier or at time but today he was taking longer than usual so he texted Byeol and asked her where Seungwoo was, to which she replied that the match got prolonged because it got tied.

Seungsik thanks her, and sets his phone down, eyes on the book and head on Seungwoo.  
He knew he could wait forever and he had to be more patient, good things come to those who wait afterall.  
He could understand the reason and he could wait, it was just the anxiety getting the best of him because what if Jinyoung came before Seungwoo?

He sighs, glasses falling to the bridge of his nose and he continues reading the book.

When Seungwoo enters the library, he is still wearing the black kit for VICTON University, and his hair are sticking to his sweaty forehead, he looks like he ran all the way here but he didn't actually,   
He is panting and he flops down on the chair a little noisily, and Seungsik flips out a handkercheif, "Here." But Seungwoo isn't listening, he just grins at Seungsik who is now standing in front of where Seungwoo sat,  
"I won, I frickin' won. Beat their asses up with that final goal." He says through ragged breaths, and Seungsik smiles back at him, 

"May I?" He asks with a sudden confidence, looking at the sweat dripping down Seungwoo's handsome face,  
And Seungwoo nods, reaching for Seungsik's water bottle and sipping from the straw.

Seungsik dabs the material softly against Seungwoo's skin, moving in slow movements and time feels like its slowed down when Seungwoo looks up at him, and Seungsik's face is kind of hidden behind his bangs but the bright pink ears are very much visible,  
"You did great today." Seungsik said in a small voice, and Seungwoo passed a warm smile, his dimple popping out cutely.

"I know." 

"You should go home today, you seem tired."

"I will." 

Seungsik purses his lips, contemplating if he should ask or not why Seungwoo came here in the first place if he wanted to go home in the end,

"Th-Then why did you come here? The route back home would be too long now."

He dabbed the handkercheif on Seungwoo's jaw next, and then his cheekbones,

"Because I wanted to see you."

Seungsik pauses, then giggles, embarrassed,  
"Geez....you and your jokes."

Seungwoo re-adjusts his braincells, it was no surprise he was getting attached to Seungsik. He was talking to the younger more, spending time with him, giving him attention and craving his in return.  
But maybe he was crossing limits at some point.

He says and does things before he can stop himself but even more weirdly,   
He _never_ regrets a single thing.

"I'm done." Seungsik says and Seungwoo pushed back his front hair with his hand, to reveal little beads of sweat across his hairline and says, "You missed here."  
And Seungsik nods, wiping away there too softly.

Its the gentle touch in Seungsik's fingertips through the cloth that makes Seungwoo gulp and even though there's still some left, Seungwoo moves his face away, reminding himself mentally to keep the borders up,  
He cant let his ego break and fall down or even give someone the chance to do that.

"It's enough. I'll go now."

Seungsik moves out of his way, "Be safe on your way back!"

"Yeah, you too."

  
\---

**Nujes1234** : hope you guys know we got exams starting very soon

 **Chan_JustChan** : let me breathe, i just got done with assignments

 **Nujes1234** : i think miss park will announce the date sheet this week

 **Swooswife** : exams? Wot? 👁💋👁

 **Subinnie** : thats the first time ive seen someone use that meme like THAT 

**Swooswife** : wym

 **Subinnie** : the kiss emoji-

 **Chan_JustChan** : seungsik pervert

 **Swooswife** : its just an emoji :(

  
\---

  
That evening, Seungsik recieves a message from an unknown number and Chan's Instagram at the same time,

  
 **Chan_JustChan** : be glad i didnt give him your insta, imagine him seeing that username lol🤪

 **Swooswife** : sometimes i hate u

  
Unknown 

Hey  
Seungwoo here

_Yes, Chan just told me.👉👈_

Did he also tell you the reason?

 _No....? Theres a reason too_?

Yeah. If you remember what he asked you a few days ago about me and english.

_Ah yes. But really who am I teach you english hehe_   
_Youre the best at everything 🤭_

That I am. 😎  
But I just need a few things cleared up here and there.

_Sure! Music cafe or library?_

Library. I'll come after my match tomorrow.

_Okay😁_

  
\---

  
As simple as the conversation sounded, it made Seungsik's skin tingle and he could feel himself falling head over heels for Seungwoo everyday and there was nothing he could do about it.  
At first, he thought it was kind of cringy how the girls in Seungwoo's fanclub called him boyfriend/husband, but now he was one of them, imagining scenarios with them and getting excited over them.  
They were all collectively Seungwoo's lovers.

And Seungsik appreciated that because he didnt feel so alone anymore.

  
And hence, both boys sat in the library, seated opposite of each other and Seungsik helped Seungwoo along every topic, making sure he never once made it seem like Seungwoo was needing help,  
He was the main ego-booster in Seungwoo's life with the way he complimented and supported him always.

"So, that word means 'caring', its spelled as c-a-r-i-n-g."   
Seungwoo nodded, writing that down.

The soft grey shirt looked great on Seungwoo and Seungsik felt like every passing day, he was getting to know Seungwoo as in the Music Major, guitar-playing, Seungwoo with a prominent ego and confidence,  
Instead of The Han Seungwoo thats so full of himself that hes selfish.

Seungwoo had brought him a slice of strawberry cheesecake today as well, and Seungsik took bites from the sweet layers every once in a while.  
' _Isnt all this a bit too much for me_?'

"Thank you for the cheesecake." Seungsik said, munching on the bite he just took and Seungwii looked up from his notes with a smile, "You're welcome. I knew you'd like it."  
"Yeah, I do." Seungsik returned the warm smile, and Seungwoo chuckled a little,  
Like, a normal chuckle.  
Not the cocky one.

"You've got some over there." 

Seungsik blushed, swiping his thumb where Seungwoo pointed and Seungwoo raises his hand to do it himself but the younger realized that and to save himself from a possible cardiac arrest, he brushes all over his mouth and chin,   
"Gone?" He giggles, a cute sound that Seungwoo had come to like a little too much,

"Yep. Good." 

He had the urges ever so often when he noticed how soft Seungsik's cheeks looked, and he just wanted to pinch and squeeze them between his fingers.  
He's sure Seungsik would whine like he always does when he gets teased.

\---

The next day comes, and Seungsik is settled down already with the English textbook, notes and pens to work with.  
But Seungwoo looks, _feels_ , drained.  
He throws his head on the table first, and mumbles,  
"I don't wanna study today."  
Seungsik had never seen Seungwoo like this, so he got worried, and went to sit on the chair beside Seungwoo,   
"Is everything alright?"

Seungwoo's back of the head was all that was visible to Seungsik, and the older shakes his head,   
"Come with me." Seungwoo said, getting up and Seungsik followed him to his bike where Seungsik sat behind him just like he did the first time, and gripped his shirt within his palm, still very much scared of falling.

Seungsik could guess what happened, because he already knew Seungwoo had a match today with Jinyoung's team, and he might've lost to him.   
But Seungsik didn't want to bring that up even if thats what happened.

He doesn't know where Seungwoo is taking him, but he sits patiently, holding onto Seungwoo for dear life. The helmet limited his vision, but the back of Seungwoo looked so lonely today and maybe Seungsik was exaggerating it.

  
In the end, Seungsik would let Seungwoo take him anywhere.  
He'd let Seungwoo walk him through the doors of hell for all he cares,  
Nothing mattered more than Seungwoo to Seungsik.

  
\---

  
"We're here." Seungwoo said, taking off his helmet and pulling his keys out of the car, Seungsik took off his own helmet and checked his surroundings,   
Seungwoo has taken him to the beach.

' _Its 10 already, just how late will we stay here?'_ Seungsik thought, but his brain is suddenly very careless because he is going where Seungwoo is walking to, and Seungwoo settles on the sand near where the waves were.  
Seungsik copied his movements, sitting beside him, but he didn't think they'd come here for the night was too cold for Seungsik.  
He has always been sensitive to cold, shivering at the littlest lost of warmth and teeth clattering whenever the wind blew too much.

And so close to the waves, the cold seemed even more harsh.

The air flew through Seungwoo's dark hair, showing his undercut and he had changed into a white v-neck and black jacket, and black pants. He almost mixed in to the black night sky if the few lights didn't shone on them.

Seungsik has his eyes locked on Seungwoo's waiting for him to speak and tell more to Seungsik and Seungwoo does that, he looks back at Seungsik with an angry look in his eyes,  
"I'm mad at myself."

"Why?" Seungsik asked in a soft voice, ' _Am I crossing my line here? Should I stay in my limits?'_

"I lost. To Kim Jinyoung," Seungwoo ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "And that son of a bitch spat his victory in my face." 

Seungsik listened quietly,   
"I wanted to come here to relax, like I always did. But seems like my head was already running off to the library to take you with me. I hope, you don't have any problem?"

Seungsik smiled gently, "Ofcourse not~ just the air is a little too cold for me."

Seungwoo takes off his jacket, and draped it over Seungsik's shoulders, "Won't you be cold?" He asked Seungwoo, whose arms were almost entirely exposed to the cold and Seungwoo shook his head, "I don't get cold easily."

Seungsik could sleep in this warmth right now, the strong and sweet Seungwoo's jacket had last time too, was still very intoxicating and Seungsik tightens it around himself,  
"I don't know about sports much, or anything for a fact, actually..." he starts,  
"But I don't think any amount of wins and success in the world can make a person better, if he has an ugly heart."

He looks at the waves in front of them, dark water splashing and small waves flowing through the slightly noisy water, "And Jinyoung has the ugliest heart I've ever seen."

Seungwoo smirked, "And how do you see someone's heart? X-Ray vision?" 

Seungsik giggled, "No~ a person's actions show what their heart is like!" 

"Really?" 

Seungsik turns his attention back to Seungwoo with a tight lipped, cute smile,  
"Yep!"

Seungwoo who had his knees almost pressed to his chest, removed his legs from his torso and turned to Seungsik, with his arms behind himself as if to show his heart,  
"So, what's mine like?"

Seungsik squinted his eyes, like he could actually see through Seungwoo,  
"Hmm....give me a second."

"Sure."

  
"....."

Seungsik gasped, "Ha! You have a.....good heart!"

Seungwoo dropped his head to the side, "Yeah?" He smiled amusedly, he liked Seungsik's childish tactics,

"And?"

  
"And you are the best. Jinyoung winning in a single match against you did absolutely no damage to who you are. You'll _always_ be the best."

Seungwoo needed a second to register, and his mouth fell open a little at how easily he felt relieved with what Seungsik said and Seungsik's cheeks look even more touchable and lips more kissable,  
Seungwoo reaches over and pinches the skin of Seungsik's cheek, stretching it and making Seungsik whine,

"Stop~ I'm not a kid."

"But you're cute." Seungwoo blurted and Seungsik blushed,   
"Do me a favor..." Seungwoo says and Seungsik cleared his throat, scared his voice might break if he talked right now, so he hummed in response,

"Don't tell anyone about today. Just say we went to the cafe and sang some songs."

Seungsik obediently agreed, 

"The jacket seems way too big for me..." Seungsik says, diverting the subject and back to watching the waves, a calming and soothing thing to do even if it was almost midnight.

He picks up a pebble nearby, and takes in Seungsik's frame and he agrees, "Yeah, definitely big,"

He threw the pebble into the water, watching it disappear after a small 'plop'  
"But its just because you're too small probably."

Seungsik pouted, "I'm not small."

"You are."

"I'm not...I'm the tallest in all my friend groups!"

Seungwoo threw another pebble into the water, an odd satisfaction coming from throwing the little things into the deep ocean, he wondered where the water current would take those pebbles,

"But you're smaller than me. And your hands are small too."

Seungsik's jaw dropped, "My hands aren't small!"

"Then, lets compare our hands." Seungwoo challenged, picking up his left hand from the sand and he dusts the particles off his skin. Seungsik puts his own hand up and Seungwoo puts their hands together,  
While Seungsik is busy adjusting their palms are equally placed,  
Seungwoo hears his heartbeat in his ear, and he gulps down the sudden fluttering in his body, the little butterflies in his stomach.

"See, there isn't that much of a difference!" Seungsik said, grinning happily and Seungwoo nods, "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
He removes his hand first, _'I need a proper talk with myself about this...'_

Seungsik gets a message from Chan, worrying about the late reply and Seungsik tells Seungwoo that he has to go first,  
He assures that he will take the cab.   
And Seungwoo wanted to spend more time there, in the healing place. 

  
"The night's getting pretty late anyways." Seungsik had said,

"So? The dark is beautiful."

"I'm scared of the dark~ I can't stay out for too long." Seungsik scrunches his nose as he tells that information and Seungwoo shrugs, 

"Alright, then. Be safe."

"I'll try!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone 🥺🥰  
> @seungsiksbaby on twt ♡


	8. Seungsik gets bullied :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah this was kinda tough to write even if I didnt go into details >~<

"You've been hanging out with _who,_ now?" Hanse asks, jaw dropping almost to the floor. 

"Seungsik." 

Yeah, Seungwoo said he will talk to himself about this but then Hanse had already messaged for a sleepover and advice from someone else would be techincally more helpful since Seungwoo's head was scattered everywhere.

"And you think he's cute?" Hanse asked, a brow raised and confusion dawning him, "Yeah."

"Why?"

Seungwoo huffs, the clock struck 2:00 am and he struggles to put it into words,  
"He-He smiles and his eyes turn into little half-moon thingys, what do you call them?"

"Crescents."

"That! And when he sings, his voice is really soft and....sweet. And he always knows what to say? Somehow everything he does and say is so pure and relieving, and I-I just used to think it was admiration or somthing but he is....cute."

"Han Seungwoo is using a word like 'cute' for someone....Ha, kids do grow up fast." 

"Kid, my ass. I raised _you_."

"Yeah yeah. Anyhow, that was pretty detailed if you ask me."

"It was? I mean, I'm not gay."

Hanse looks at him with a 'seriously' look, and he scoffs, "Really? That sounded pretty frickin gay to me."

"But I've never liked any boy before. And I just find him cute, afterall. Not that serious."

"Hyung, the way you said all that was nothing but serious. And actually, you don't have to like boys from your diaper days to be gay. Everyone has a start, you know?"

"It isn't that serious, though."

"Geez, as stubborn as ever."

"Arrogant, more like."

"Prideful, and arrogant. Just the way people hate." Hanse laughed, and Seungwoo chuckled along, he knew people hated him but this was him,   
And he liked himself this way.

Putting down boundaries only meant people hurting him and he had tried that before, too. The lesser the walls, the more people loved you and thus, the more they used you.

"I wonder what he thinks of when he's alone..."  
Seungwoo pondered away and Hanse smirked, " _Who_ he thinks of, and its got to be you."  
"Why me?" Seungwoo asked,  
He always thought that Seungsik was so transparent, and yet so brave to have all his guards down around people and thats probably why he got bullied,  
But he never stopped being nice.  
He had these genuine eyes that made Seungwoo want to throw all his pride away and hide into them.

"I sure hope you know _who_ Seungsik is." Hanse said suggestively and Seungwoo shakes his head slowly, "Kang Seungsik, arts faculty. No?"

Hanse blinks at his Hyung, he licks his lips and cracks his knuckles,  
"So you don't, huh?"

"What is it, just spill it."

"Seungsik's twitter username is literally 'Swooswife' what rock were you under?! Even I know this stuff,"

Seungwoo's words are stuck in his throat,  
"He is your biggest fanboy on the whole campus-- heck, any campus!" 

  
\---

The new info was hard to register but he had to confirm it before he can go around throwing pick up lines, he still had to confirm his own feelings first.  
Hanse had given him a pretty clear idea last night though,

  
' _See, how about when you see Seungsik, with any other man, potential partner-type, just imagine how you'd feel about that_.'

  
And honestly, he didn't need any confirmation anymore because his blood boiled at the mere thought of someone stealing Seungsik away.  
And every chance Seungwoo got to use his phone in the morning, he used it to stalk Seungsik's twitter and realized he was one of the most active fanpages of him.

  
Seungwoo was very much sleepy throughout the day and he was looking forward to Seungsik even more today, to see and notice every little action Seungsik did,  
To just make him his quickly.

When Seungwoo reaches the library, there is no sight of Seungsik and the library is just quiet and empty.  
His phone was on silent and abandoned in his pocket since the evening because he was too busy trying to catch up his sleep so he can play football.

He saw a bunch of notifications, nothing unusual for him but he saw Chan's message to him,

Chan

Hyung, seungsik is heavily injured.  
Come to the hospital asap.

_Omw_

  
Seungwoo locks his phone back inside the pocket of his leather jacket and almost flies his bike to the hospital building. His heart is racing, mind is worrying, and Chan didn't see his message so all the worst case scenarios are playing Seungwoo's panicking brain and its not a good time to realize yet again,  
How important Seungsik has become to Seungwoo and how desperate he can become for Seungsik.

He parks the bike in a hurry, and literally runs to the Emergency Ward, the smell of medicines and surface cleaner enters his nose right away and it brings back all the disgust he has of hospitals.

He spots Chan and Sejun there, and Subin too but he didn't know the kid well enough yet.  
And another guy who he recognized from his faculty of Music.

"I'm here." Seungwoo says and Chan nods, too busy in calming himself down, an angry look evident in his eyes and Seungwoo asks, "How is he? What did the doctor say?"  
Sejun speaks up from beside Chan, "He's not in a good condition, someone- **_Jinyoung_** stabbed his lung with a sharp, unidentified object. He's undergoing a minor surgery right now."

Sejun goes back to praying, so he can find relief and trust his faith, and Subin is just sitting there, worry etched all over his face, "Calm down, we need to focus on Seungsik right now. We'll deal with Jinyoung properly later."

Subin agrees along, and the time seems to tick by agonizingly slow as if the needles of the clock were taunting Seungwoo, torturing him with every second of dread as everything bad haunted his thoughts.

He hated being pessimistic at times like these, and he's sure Seungsik would smile and calm everyone down if he was in Seungwoo's place instead.

  
\---

At some point, from crying and anxious thoughts, Chan and Subin fell asleep and Sejun's eyes were shutting, too.  
"It's gonna take some more time, you can sleep." Seungwoo said, and sets his own head back against the cold metal of the hospital's lousy chairs and dozing off to sleep himself.

The nurse wakes them up, Surgeon by her side and she starts, "He's up."  
Seungwoo checks the time first, and he slept until sunrise, the sun was just about to appear into the sky by now and he thanks the heavens.

"You can meet him one at a time and be careful with him."

Chan gets up first, heading inside and Seungwoo goes to the surgeon, pulling him aside with a tug on his sleeve,  
"He's not in any danger anymore?"

"No. The object only graved the surface of his lung, so it wasn't that harmful of a procedure. He's completely healed, he just needs lots of rest and care. If his wound moves too much, it can bleed internally again."

Seungwoo nods understandably, and lets the doctor excuse himself while he goes and sits with Sejun and Subin with a smile, "Seungsik is completely healed, you guys can relax now." 

"No. I can't relax until I've gotten a hand on Jinyoung." 

The unknown boy among them, returned. They didn't know he left in the first place but seems like he got worried so he came back to check on Seungsik,  
"Is he awake?" Doyoung asks, and Seungwoo nodded to him, "I found him lying behind the abandoned building nearby, you guys probably already know it."

"Yeah we do." Seungwoo said crossly,   
"He was bleeding heavily, and his nose was bloody too. He kept calling out to someone..." 

As Doyoung says that, he glances at Seungwoo, "He, kept calling out to you, Han Seungwoo."

Seungwoo is surprised, he thought it might be Sejun, or Chan or even his mom. But him?   
Just how much did he mean to Seungsik if he called out to him at the time he was in the most pain.  
His heart squeezed in his chest and the breath that got stuck in his chest heaved out in a sigh,  
And Sejun chuckled from beside Seungwoo, "Ofcourse he called out to Seungwoo....that idiot." He face-palmed.

\---

"Seungwoo?" 

"Yeah, its me." Seungwoo closed the door behind himself and suddenly his accent is softening to a much gentler one, "How are you?" He asks, walking towards Seungsik's bed and he thinks its unfair that despite how strong he is, he can't protect a single person important to him in the slightest.  
"I'm much better now."  
And despite all the muscles and working out, he becomes so weak when it comes to Seungsik because he is already sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching out a hand to caress Seungsik's cheek.

The heart monitor started beeping really fast, grabbing Seungwoo's attention and Seungwoo removes his hand, watching the beeps slow down and he chuckles at how cute that was, how his touch made Seungsik's heart pace.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Seungwoo questions, and Seungsik nodded, Pointing to his lung with a little pout, "It'll get better, don't worry. I talked to the doctor, he said you're perfectly healed from within. We just have to be careful about not moving you too much."  
Seungsik smiled, the brilliant and blinding grin that made Seungwoo thank goodness he wasn't the one with a heart monitor because his heart was beating at probably 120 bpm right now.

"I'll be careful." 

"And," Seungwoo started, calmly looking at Seungsik with a warm smile, "Don't fear Jinyoung anymore. I'll handle him well. I promise."  
Seungsik's smile falters, he feels like no matter what happens, Jinyoung will always come around,  
Seungwoo picks Seungsik's pinky up and entertwines it with his own, "I promise."  
"Okay. I believe you. Don't break the pinky promise!" 

"I won't. And he will never get the chance to hurt you again."

"And how would that happen- Ah! You're assigning me a personal bodyguard?!" 

Seungwoo fonds over his cuteness, "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, is he strong?" 

Seungwoo smirked cockily, "Hella strong. The strongest."

"No~ you're the strongest for me." 

Seungwoo smiles, and pats the soft hair above Seungsik's head, his palm digging into the brown locks slightly before he gets up to leave,  
"I'll go now, take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay~ bye Seungwoo." 

  
\---


	9. The park behind University building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo punches Jinyoung.  
> As he should, periodt king 😗💅

Sejun, Seungwoo and Chan teamed up for Jinyoung, each having a job assigned to themselves.

Chan wasn't a very violent person so he'll do the exposing online, spilling tea, you know.   
Seungwoo will handle him alone, after University hours and Sejun will report the Principal about his behaviour and Seungsik's injuries.

Chan and Sejun did their jobs nicely enough but as soon as Seungwoo saw Jinyoung, he was jumping on him with a fierce punch straight to his nose and beating Jinyoung's face to pulp.  
Its hard to control your anger when someone like that is right in front of you, afterall.

Which explains Seungwoo sitting in the Principal's office with a busted lip and bloody knuckles.

"Mr.Seungwoo, I have been teaching you for more than a year now. You've never been a violent person, and the most you've done to get in trouble was get low marks on your assignment because you broke your leg."

' _That was oddly specific_.' Seungwoo thought, nodding along to [Mr.Kim](http://Mr.Kim)'s words,  
"So, I won't expel you. And since I _do_ know what Mr.Jinyoung did, I can understand your actions."

[Mr.Kim](http://Mr.Kim) places his elbows onto the table between him and Seungwoo, the large table covered in supplies and papers, and a laptop placed on it neatly.  
"You seem to be rather angry about what Mr.Jinyoung did to Mr.Seungsik."

"Yes."

"Okay, then. I'll suspend you for a week. You'll get plenty time to prepare for exams too, right?"  
Seungwoo nods his head to that, too.

"Thank you, Sir."  
  


\---  
  


"Wow, so much for keeping that promise, huh?" Sejun said. Him, Chan, Seungsik, Seungwoo and Hanse were gathered around the backside of their school.   
The place had heavy trees and the boys sat underneath the shadow of the large leaves, and Seungsik is tending to Seungwoo's injures, wrapping bandage around the knuckles.

"Shut up, he deserved that." Seungwoo said, not moving his mouth a lot to speak. It hurt everytime he moved his lip too much, Jinyoung did throw a heavy punch.

"Well, we will take care of that promise." Hanse said, and Chan butts in with a question, "Who's 'we' again?"  
"Me and Byungchan."

Seungsik huffs stubbornly, "I thought Seungwoo assigned me one bodyguard, why do I need four?"  
He looks at Seungwoo, whose back is leaning against the thick trunk of the tree and Seungsik is sitting beside him, dipping the cotton ball into anti-septic liquid and raising it to Seungwoo's face,  
He warns in a soft voice, "This is gonna sting a little."

He pushes back his glasses with his other hand and braces himself onto the grass,  
While the rest of the boys watch intently, and Chan whispers to Hanse, "So did Seungwoo realize?"  
"Had to kick in sense into him a bit."

Seungsik leans in closer to Seungwoo's face, dabbing the cotton onto the wound and the older flinches, "Sorry..." Seungsik mutters, being gentler this time and Seungsik is focused on his task, giving Seungwoo the oppurtunity and privelage of looking at his cute face up close.

"Does he know about the fanpage?" Chan questions Hanse as they talk in hushed whispers.  
"Yeah, Yeah. Everything. All he needs now is some real, balls!"  
"Kinda gross but looking forward to that."

"Dont look at his balls too much."  
"Gross. I have a boyfriend."

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?!" Sejun screeches, and Seungsik looks at him surprised,  
"Tone it down, we can't get caught here." Seungsik scolded, and Seungwoo looked at Sejun, "Yeah, tone it down, Sejun."  
"But! Chan has a boyfriend!"

"A WHAT?!" Seungsik's eyes widened and he gasps, "No way!" His brain lags and he just sits there blankly,  
Until he's gasping even louder and he looks at Chan, horrified, "Please tell me its not who I think it is."  
Sejun furrows his eyebrows, "Who- NO WAY."

Hanse and Seungwoo exchange looks, and Hanse asks, signing ' _Should we leave?'_  
 _'No, we stay. This is fun. Seungsik is fun.'_

"Guys, we were just about to tell you." Chan tried to calm down both his bestfriends, "So it _is_ Subin?!" Seungsik asks again,  
And Seungwoo taps his shoulder, and then points to his lip that started bleeding again.

Seungsik, flustered and worried, grabs the tissue from his pockets and dabbed onto Seungwoo's bottom lip gently, "Does it hurt?"

Sejun and Chan are in chaos, "You and Subin were dating behind our backs all this time?!"

"It hasn't been THAT long!"

"Did you kiss him?! OH GOD THATS WHY YOU CALLED HIM SUBIN BB!"

Seungsik gets distracted and he looks away from Seungwoo to Chan, "Subin bb! Yes! Oh Gosh, why did we ignore that!"

Seungwoo thinks its selfish to do what he does next, but it makes sense because Seungwoo can be selfish right now--  
He grabs Seungsik's wrist that held the tissue and tugs on it to turn Seungsik towards himself back again,  
"Tend to me first." He said, a slow tone so attractive that Seungsik could give him the whole world if Seungwoo asked for it in that voice.

"Y-Yes." Seungsik replies, putting all his focus on putting the little round bandage under Seungwoo's bottom lip,  
And Seungwoo, as a reward to Seungsik for being so caring and gentle, caresses his cheek, the soft skin of Seungsik's cheek feeling softer against his large palm than the cotton ball earlier.

Seungsik's eyes close into his touch, and Sejun's scream pulls him back out, "A WHOLE MONTH! YOU HID- hid it from us for a whole month?!"   
"Seungsik, help!"   
Said latter looks at his friends and Sejun has his hands on Chan's collar playfully,  
"Ha....he must have had his reasons."

"Seungsik, you too?!"

_Seungsik.exe has stopped working._

"Kang Seungsik!" Chan calls out and Sejun has let go of his collar by now,

"I really cant believe this betrayal."

"See, it all happened too quick, and- and Subin was the one who wasn't ready to tell you guys and I had to respect his decision."

Sejun looks at him suspiciously, "We 4 need a talk."

Seungwoo looks at Sejun, "5. I'm Seungsik's bodyguard. Don't mind me."

"5, yes."  
  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  
  


After the very long and very meaningful conversation, Seungwoo and Seungsik decide to go to the library to study English and Seungwoo buys him a slice of strawberry cheesecake and bubble tea, which had him munching and slurping happily all the while Seungwoo filled in his test.

He takes a short break and places his chin onto his palm, "Is it good?"   
Seungsik hums, "Very much." He tears off another bite on his fork, and Seungwoo parts his lips, "Aa."   
Seungsik looks at him confusedly until it makes sense that Seungwoo is asking to be fed,  
"Yes?" He needs to make sure before he embarrasses himself again,

"I wanna eat too. Feed me." Seungwoo has the same, arrogant accent but Seungsik blushes furiously as he puts the fork on the other's lips, letting him savor the sweetness of the cake and that moment.  
And Seungwoo would be lying to himself if he still resisted the fact that he liked Seungsik.

"It's good, yeah." He said, and Seungsik offers his bubble tea next which Seungwoo gladly accepts, sipping from his straw and Seungsik doesn't want to think about it but,  
' _That was an indirect kiss.'_

"Indirect kiss." Seungwoo said, smirking playfully and Seungsik's ears blushed, too. His whole face heating up and he pushed back his overgrown bangs, fanning his face shyly.  
"P-Please continue your test."   
Seungwoo laughs at that, a little loud for a library but perfectly mesmerizing for Seungsik who has seen him laugh like that for the first time,  
The librarian passes them a glare at which Seungsik bows an apology.

"You're so cute."   
  
  


\---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Seungwoo takes Seungsik to the movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Seungsik faints. 😂

The exams go by smoothly for both the boys, Seungsik and Sejun had accepted Chan and Subin right away, the only thing they were mad at how late they were finding out despite them all being bestfriends.

Currently, Hanse and Byungchan had come over to Seungwoo's place, which was pretty big since Seungwoo's parents could afford him a bigger place than his college days. And Seungwoo hands Byungchan the glass of coke,  
"So, I wanna confess."

"Well, we arent the priest." Hanse laughs at his own joke earning a stern look from Seungwoo, "Go on." Byungchan encourages

"You both are dumb. I meant, confess to Seungsik."

"Isn't it too soon?" Hanse asks, raising a brow and Seungwoo leans back on his three-seater couch, honestly it was the only decent furniture in his place apart from the single bed. And everytime Hanse and Byungchan came over, they all sprawled over this one couch only, eating and talking.

"I want him to be mine, is it too quick?"

Byungchan and Hanse go into a cheering-teasing "Ohh~~"  
" _Fiesty_!" Hanse giggled,  
"Well how long has it been anyways?"

"2 weeks." 

Byungchan shrugs, "Its understandable but, wont it be too much for Seungsik to handle?"

Seungwoo sighs, a little frustration kicking into him,  
"Why, he likes me, doesn't he?" 

Hanse pouts at his question thoughtfully, "Its more of love, I think."  
"Isn't that the same thing?" Seungwoo asks. In other campus, it was famous that Seungwoo is a playboy, but in reality he was just an anti-social arrogant boy who never fell in love with anyone because he thought love was stupid, love didn't exist, and,  
He was enough for himself.

To put it into honest words, he was totally inexperienced except for the romance movies he had to watch with Byungchan whenever he lost a bet to him. 

"No, its not. When you fall in love, you'll realize its so much more overwhelming." Hanse explained and Seungwoo tilts his head in confusion, "Have you ever fallen in love?"   
"This is about you. And actually, I have the most cliche idea for you to ask him out on a proper date."

"What do you mean proper?" 

Byungchan snorts, picking up another slice of pizza, "Because you guys have went on a lot of music cafe and library dates already but they weren't official."

"oh." Seungwoo agrees along to Hanse's plan, and he doesn't know the whole idea of being all cliche but as long as the plan works, he'll be good. 

And to make sure he is through, he will seal it with a kiss. 

  
\---

  
Seungwoo

_Seungsik_?

Yes, Seungwoo?🥰

_Are you free this Sunday?_   
_Hanse bought movie tickets for a movie and we have an extra._   
_Yknow, celebration for surviving through exams._

Yes im free🥺 are you sure hanse wont mind me tagging along? 

_No he wont._   
_Ill pick you up at 7, then._   
_See you._

See you✨

  
First thing Seungsik does is rush to their groupchat,

  
 **Swooswife** : i need the cutest, prettiest outfit ever to exist in human history 😭

 **Nujes1234** : why bro   
**Nujes1234** : seungwoo?

 **Chan_JustChan** : am i summoned

 **Subinnie** : im sure u are

 **Swooswife** : yes you are, i need makeup, clothes, everything !!!  
 **Swooswife** : seungwoo just told me to go with him to the movies 

**Nujes1234** : whaaaaat

 **Subinnie** : like a date?

 **Swooswife** : no. there will be hanse too 💔 

**Chan_JustChan** : hanse you cockblocker

 **Nujes1234** : language

 **Swooswife** : im so excited 😭 how to cope, yahoo answers

 **Nujes1234** : leave the outfit to me 😎 as usual

 **Chan_JustChan** : makeup to me

 **Subinnie** : ill manifest him falling for you and you both living happily ever after ✨🥺

 **Swooswife** : hehehe nice, but hes han seungwoo😗✌

 **Nujes1234** : okay! We good for....when?

 **Swooswife** : sunday

 **Nujes1234** : sunday!!! Lets gooooo 2seung!

 **Swooswife** : whats 2seung and why are you guys, hanse, byungchan and the fanclub girls, all talking about it

 **Chan_JustChan** : youll know, sweetie, you will.

  
\---

  
Seungsik checks himself out in the mirror, "I think its too tight, what if I eat too much popcorn and my tummy bloats?"   
"Okay then go change into this one." Sejun hands him another hanger carrying clothes,  
A white dress shirt and a grey sweater on top of it with black jeans, 

Seungsik is much more comfortable in that, and call him oblivious but he still hasn't much noticed that Seungwoo has been hitting on him for the past few days even though he didnt have much chances to.  
The exams had them preoccupied for most of the time. 

"Good!" Seungsik grinned, and Chan hands him his box of contacts,  
"What? Its just a cinema, why do I _have_ to wear these?" 

"Because Seungwoo has to see those pretty brown eyes of yours."

"How will I see the movie if my seat is too far? How will I recognize Seungwoo?" 

"Youre so dramatic, oh gosh!" Sejun whines, swaying his arms around and handing Chan the makeup box,

"Alright keep the glasses on, geez." Chan gives in, starting to apply little bits of concealer, blush and lipstick,  
"Don't make me look obviously gay." Seungsik states and Chan scoffs, "You can wear like, boxing shorts and a tank top or something _VERY_ straight but the gayness will never leave your SKIN."  
"And I love that." 

Sejun hands him the blush brush, "Dont be shy, Chan. Put some more!"

"Nah, thats enough. If he blushes with more blush on, he'll just look like a red tomato."   
"Tomatoes are red."  
"Yes. And its Seungwoo, so he'll be blushing like half of the time." 

Seungsik puckers his lips for the lipstick, "I can't believe I've become so close to the man I run a fan account for."   
"And simp over." Chan says,  
"And thirst over." Sejun adds.

"That, too." 

  
It took Seungsik a few more minutes, and Sejun and Chan move back a little, "Give us a twirl."   
Seungsik rolls his eyes, just turning around and showing his back and Chan looks at his hair unapprovingly, "They're too long."   
"What? What's too long?" Seungsik checks his sleeves and his pants,  
"Your bangs." Chan points us out. 

"Well, we have 5 minutes so we can't do anything about them." Seungsik says, annoyed that Chan is only pointing out now.   
"Plus I can see well enough."

  
_Ring_

  
"Oh no, he's early!" Seungsik said, and Sejun runs to the door, "I'll handle him, Chan you see the last touches!"

Sejun opens the door, and Chan quickly rummages through Sejun's jewellry box, taking out everything silver and with petrolium jelly's help, he slides in little silver studs into Seungsik's earlobes. 

  
Sejun's eyes are widened and he lowers his voice, "Where did you get a car from?"   
Seungwoo smirks, "I'm rich, kid. Now where is he?"   
"That's from the rent-a-car down this street, isnt it?"  
"Where is Seungsik?"  
"Go wait outside, I'm bringing him." 

Sejun forces Seungwoo out the door and the taller resists a little before agreeing anyways, he checks his wrist watch and then the door is opening again and Seungsik steps out, a little clumsily making Seungwoo swoon inwardly and Seungsik has the littlest mental gay panic looking at Seungwoo with his hair pushed back and a black leather jacket, white shirt underneath and black pants. The outfit is quite unnecessarily unattractive and his hair makes it worse for Seungsik's little heart.

"Hey." Seungwoo says and Seungsik returns the greeting in a small wave, "You look handsome for just the movies." Seungsik jokes, but Seungwoo sees that as a chance and he winks, "We can go for dinner afterwards if you want."

Seungsik fumbles over his words, "We- We will see." Seungsik follows Seungwoo to the passenger seat and Seungwoo holds the door open for him, making Seungsik blush more and think of it more like a date. He sits inside the car, surprised and in awe at how amazing the car was, and he wondered if Seungwoo always owned a car because he didn't knew about it.  
When Seungwoo sits in the driver seat, buckling himself up and starting the car, Seungsik asks, "Where's Hanse?"   
Seungwoo grips the gear, and acts mad, "He cancelled last minute." 

"Oh....so what about the extra ticket now?" 

"Just let it be. We're getting late for the movie." Seungwoo said, starting the ignition and setting off,

"Put your seatbelt on." He tells Seungsik who obediently puts his seatbelt on, and he looks outside the window, gazing at the streetlights and trees passing by. 

"How was your day?" Seungsik asks, with a smile on his face and Seungwoo nods, "Good. The usual. Had a practice match in the evening." 

Seungwoo sees a speed-breaker approaching and according to Byungchan's romance teachings, when a speed-breaker comes, you have to place your arm in front of your partner's chest, as if to protect them from the bump incoming and its little bit harsh impact.  
Its touching, or so Byungchan said.

And Seungwoo does exactly that, he places his other hand in front of Seungsik's chest and Seungsik blushes, hiding his face away and thinking, ' _I'm gonna embarass myself by being too happy. But that was so sweet_.' He wants to curse Seungwoo for being so sweet but he loves him too much for that.

\---

  
"I was not expecting an animated movie..." Seungsik mumbles, holding the large bucket of caramel popcorns to his chest, "Will you be bored?" Seungwoo asks, and the lights dim, starting the opening scene,  
"No.... I like animated movies." Seungsik replies, throwing a few popcorns in his mouth. 

  
After the intermission, the popcorn bucket is only halfway full and Seungsik sets it aside on the empty seat beside him. The movie was just a re-run of 'Inside Out' so there weren't as many people, and then comes the scene where Bing-Bong dies and Seungwoo hears a sniffle from his side and Seungsik is holding back his tears, trying very hard not to let the tear slip. 

"You can cry, you know." Seungwoo says softly and Seungsik shakes his head, craning his head up to push the tears back in, "I can't, my makeup will be ruined."   
"Makeup?" Seungwoo asks, taking out folded tissues from his jacket and handing them to Seungsik who dabs under his eyes,  
"Yes, my makeup." 

Seungsik is sitting on Seungwoo's left, and as Seungsik wipes his hand with his left hand and cries, Seungwoo slips his hand to Seungsik's and holds it hesitantly,  
"Don't cry too much, your eyes will swell." Seungwoo said, and Seungsik nodded, holding back Seungwoo's palm into his own, making Seungwoo tighten his grip and look back at the giant screen with a chest filled to the brim with happiness. 

  
\---

They walk outside the cinema, hands apart now and Seungsik throws the empty popcorn bucket into the trashcan, "You should've eaten some too." He says, wiping his hands with the wet tissue he brought with himself and throwing that along with the bucket.  
"I don't like sweet things that much."   
Seungsik makes an 'o' with his lips, the night had darkened on them and there were even lesser people out now.   
"You're an exception, though." 

Seungsik giggles, hiding his large grin behind his palm as they walk to the parking lot, and Seungwoo contemplates if this a good time to confess yet or if he should do it later. 

They get seated in the car, and Seungwoo looks at Seungsik while he brings the car out in reverse,  
"Do you wanna have dinner or will you do that at home?" 

Seungsik looks down at his hands in his lap, "I think I'll pass for today, I'm a little tired."   
"Ofcourse." Seungwoo smiled at him warmly, driving back to Seungsik's place.

They talk a little about the movie on the way back and even if Seungwoo doesn't think of it much, he knows he is nervous.  
Its unlikely of him, but he is nervous.  
What isn't unlikely of him when he's with Seungsik?

So when the car stops and Seungsik gets out of the car, Seungwoo does, too and Seungsik comes to stand in front of him,  
"Thank you for today, Seungwoo." He smiled the eyesmile that made Seungwoo's stomach drop,  
"You're always thanking me." Suddenly he's forgetting all about Byungchan's romance classes, and he is just dumb-dumb the fool. 

"I'm grateful to you, afterall." Seungsik says, blushing lightly because Seungwoo was gazing down at him so fondly and Seungwoo purses his lips,   
"Well, thank you for today too, Seungsik. I bet I'd be lonely today without you." 

Seungsik smiles tight-lipped, "What are you talking about~ Han Seungwoo doesn't need anyone to have a good time." 

Seungwoo shakes his head, reaching for Seungsik's hands and he pulls Seungsik closer, pulling at his hands gently, catching the younger's breath in a gasp and he is looking up into Seungwoo's eyes with a little shocked and confused look.  
"I don't need anyone but I do need _you._ " 

' _Hold his hands softly! Gently! Dont apply pressure, if he lets go, just let go!'_

But Seungsik doesn't let go, he's too overwhelmed. 

"What....do you mean?" He says, voice lowered to almost a whisper and Seungwoo is leaning just so slowly that Seungsik doesn't realize until their faces are mere inches apart,

' _Say you like him, dont put in weird stuff in there. Just say 'I like you Seungsik'! Like an Ikemen, all Tsundere you know!'_

And Seungwoo remembers him telling Byungchan that there's too much Japanese in there for him to understand clearly,  
And he practised a few times, too.  
So why can't he say it right now?

"I have come to like you, Seungsik." He says instead, and he face-palms in his head, hitting his brain a million times for being stupid at a time like this.   
Seungsik gulps visibly, "Wh-What?"  
"I mean, I like you."   
"You. Like. _Me?_ "  
Seungwoo nodded, "Very much."   
Seungsik blinks, and he doesn't understand much still, because he is having a mini flashback of everything that happened so far and he just realizes that Seungwoo has hit on him so many times all this while.

"Can I kiss you?" Seungwoo asks, hands still holding onto Seungsik's dearly,  
And Seungsik is still not functioning properly, he snaps out of La La Land and looks at Seungwoo properly, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"   
"Can I kiss you, Seungsik?" 

Seungsik will declare this his first kiss because he does not want to count being kissed as a dare back in college when he didn't even consent to having a girl's lips on his own. 

And he nods, giving Seungwoo the permission and Seungwoo reaches his hand up to take off Seungsik's round glasses, and with the same hand he took off the glasses, he cups Seungsik's face softly,  
His eyes fall on Seungsik's lips and Seungsik asks, "Is- Is this really happening? Like, for real?"   
Seungwoo nods his head, "Yeah it is. You sure I can kiss you?"

And Byungchan did NOT teach him that at all but Seungwoo doesn't even care anymore.

"I-I'm sure."   
Seungwoo can see the younger's eyes much clearer now, the warm pools of brown and he presses his lips onto Seungsik's in one go, just letting Seungsik (and himself) adjust to the reality.  
Seungsik's knees buckle underneath him and Seungwoo wraps an arm around his waist to hold him up, Seungsik's hands go to the taller's shoulders to brace himself, and Seungwoo moves his lips first.

' _Be slow, be sensual. But not too sensual. Just taste him a little and pull away. And lastly--'_

  
Seungwoo feels Seungsik's lips kiss his own, and he tastes the sweetness of caramel popcorns from Seungsik's lips, as he takes in his top lip and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Seungwoo is surely doing more right now, while Seungsik just melts into the kiss, trying to kiss back and not embarass himself as an adult.   
Seungwoo pulls away, to let Seungsik catch his breath and as he expected, Seungsik is gasping for air just lightly.

"Sorry, did I go too far?" Seungwoo asked, and instead of a reply (which Seungsik really can't come up with right now), he shakes his head, "Just enough." 

  
'- _-lastly, just run.'_

  
But Seungwoo doesn't do that either, he just looks into Seungsik's eyes for who knows how long until Seungsik's eyes are rolling and he falls straight onto Seungwoo's chest, limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED AAAAA 
> 
> @seungsiksbaby on twt


	11. First (proper) Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungsik cant shut up about yesterday's events.

"That was your first kiss? It sure didn't look like one." Sejun chuckled, sitting with Seungsik on his bed and Seungsik pouts, "I _FAINTED_. And you think I'd lie about that being my first kiss." 

Unsuprisingly, Chan and Sejun never left Seungsik's house and were watching the whole scene,   
"I can't-- I'm so embarassing. I didn't even realize he was flirting with me but now, when I think about it, it just makes sense and I just can't believe that _**the**_ Han Seungwoo, hottest man alive ever, likes me. Stupid, boring, me!" 

Sejun rolls his eyes, "Oh come on, you're so cute you just don't know it yourself."   
"I kinda do. But I'm nothing compared to him! And- and he was so gentle and he kept asking-"   
Seungsik has just woken up and he doesnt want to keep quiet about every single detail,  
"And, oh my god, he said he likes me very much." 

Seungwoo had dropped Seungsik off inside, telling Chan and Sejun to take care of him properly. And the older looked out of it himself, thankfully Sejun and Chan already saw what happened and told everyone in the groupchat that didn't include neither Seungsik nor Seungwoo,  
So it was just the matchmakers in there, rejoicing about both boys.

\--- 

"And he kissed me, he- he! Han! Seungwoo! Kissed! Me!"   
"We know." "We know." Sejun/Chan whined for the nth time, literally begging Seungsik to stop and Subin pats their shoulders, "Let him rant."   
"Exactly, Subin. He even held my hand when I cried during the movie and then-"  
"And then he told you caringly to stop crying or your eyes will swell." Sejun completes and Seungsik grabs his hair in frustration, "Yes! I'm going to cry again, I can't believe that happened." 

"And it will happen again, so get used to it." 

Seungsik's phone dinged,

  
Seungwoo

  
Hey...❤

_Hi🥺 im sorry for fainting and causing you trouble the other day_

Its okay, no problem.  
How are you now?

 _Im okay 🥰_

Then, can i come see you at the library tmrw?   
We can go to he music cafe and eat some cheesecake.  
As a date.

 _Yes. Yes, ofcourse asdfjfkdks 😭_  
 _I mean yes_. 

😂😂😂 cute   
Ill see you tomorrow, take care of yourself.

_I will...._

Dont faint again lol

_Ill try 💔🥺_   
_Goodnight 😴_

Goodnight😊❤

  
"He sent a heart!!!" Seungsik squeals, "Which is normal for people who like someone." Sejun said, chuckling and he gives Seungsik a side-hug, "I'm so happy for you bro."  
Seungsik returns the hug, "Bro is so straight for a bi man like you and gay man like me but thank you bro."   
Chan laughs at that, "We really are so happy for you. This is pretty unbelievable, if you ask me."  
Subin intervenes, "Yeah, cuz it took Chan like ages to confess to me. Seungwoo-Hyung is a fast man."

Chan snuggles into Subin's side, "Aw, don't be mad~ I just wanted to make sure I'm good enough for you."  
Seungsik nods along, "Yeah and Seungwoo doesn't need to know that because he already is more than enough for me." He shivers and punches the bed sheet at that happily, "How to cope."   
"Breathe in and out, enjoy the moment." Subin gives actual advice and Seungsik inhales, and exhales, "Enjoy the moment. Yes."

\---

"You sure you good?" Seungwoo asks, concerned and watching Seungsik bite into the savory cheesecake and forget all the anxious thoughts,  
Seungsik wore a large light pink sweatshirt and dark bottoms.  
"I'm okay. Just overwhelmed."   
Seungsik swallows the bite down, "Its a lot to take in for me." He explains and Seungwoo chuckled,   
"Maybe because youre a fanboy?"   
Seungsik almost chokes on his cake, "A what- you know?!"   
Seungwoo smiled knowingly, "Everyone knows. Why not me? But- don't tell anyone, I didn't knew until Hanse told me." 

Seungsik takes another bite, "So....you knew? And you still like me?"  
Seungwoo thinks its adorable how Seungsik asks and makes sure about everything, and he thinks Seungsik is so much more endearing, all clueless and lost between questions,  
"Yes, I still like you, _'Seungwoo's Wife'_ "   
Seungsik blushed, hiding his face away into his hands, "No!" Voice muffled behind his hands,  
"What's wrong, Seungwoo's Wife?" Seungwoo teases, making the younger blush more behind his ears,

"That's....embarrassing." 

Seungwoo laughs lowly and stops there, "Let's eat the other slice at the cafe, yeah?"   
Seungsik nods as they both stand up to leave, and Seungwoo pauses in his steps to tell Seungsik, "We'll be riding the bike today."   
"O-Okay." 

"And I forgot to bring the helmets." He said, chuckling sheepishly.  
"Its okay. We'll manage." Seungsik said in a comforting manner.

  
Seungwoo unties the jacket around his waist and puts it on, sitting on the bike and Seungsik sits behind him, hands lost about where he should put them.   
Seungwoo notices that and he starts the ride slower than usual, making Seungsik think that Seungwoo will drive slowly today. But Seungwoo grips the handbreaks tightly, speeding up the bike and Seungsik yelps, gripping Seungwoo's shoulders tightly, "B-Be careful!"   
The high feeling of the speed makes Seungsik want to never tell Seungwoo to slow down, and Seungwoo shouts through the wind and motor noise,  
"I'm careful! Just hold on tight." 

Seungsik clenches his hands on Seungwoo's shoulders, a little material of the jacket between his fingers now,  
And Seungsik takes a breather at the traffic light. At these times, he thanked those things existed because he took his time to catch his breath and Seungwoo says, "You can tell me if you don't like anything."   
And Seungsik smiles, "I like everything~"  
"So cute." Seungwoo mutters, starting off again and he takes one last turn to the cafe.

\---

  
"How about I sing a song today instead?" Seungwoo suggested, holding the guitar in his hands and looking at Seungsik who has a plate in his lip, eating bite after bite of cheesecake.  
"Sure. What are your favorite songs?" Seungsik asked, and Seungwoo thinks for a moment,  
"I do like Ed Sheeran, so how about 'Perfect'?"   
"Romantic, he-he." Seungsik giggles, quickly blushing at his own words after.

"Yeah, its romantic." Seungwoo starts the song gradually, getting the hang of it all. 

  
The song is all about old love, when you've already fallen too deep and you've grown with them which both the boys haven't yet but Seungsik feels his chest flutter at the sudden thought.

Seungwoo drives the bike slower, he thinks the reason is a little cheeky but he wants to spend more time with Seungsik. "Can you come to my match tomorrow?"   
Seungsik hums happily, "Ofcourse~"   
"We have our semi-final tomorrow and then the final's on Thursday- ah, you'd know already, right?"   
Seungsik has a smile evident in his voice, Seungwoo can hear it even if he can't see it, "Yes, I know. I'll come on both days."  
"Then do you also know we can write anything we want on the back of our shirts at the final?"   
Seungsik furrows his eyebrows, "No....?"

"We can tell our coach to get whatever we want written on our shirts instead of our name. I got 'Handsome Captain' written last time."

"Well that does suit you very much." 

"I know, right? But this time, I'll get something different." 

"Yeah? What are you thinking of?" 

"It's a surprise. But, tell me what would you write on the back of your shirt if you were given the chance?" 

He stops the bike near the bubble tea stall he usually bought from, "Wait here, okay?"   
Seungsik agrees obviously, and its something Seungwoo absolutely adores about Seungsik; how he is always so obedient.  
Whatever Seungwoo says, Seungsik nods his head and does it. 

Seungwoo pays the man, telling him to prepare two cups of bubble tea. He cranes his neck to look back at Seungsik, his head is drooped and he is looking at his nails, fiddling with his fingertips.  
"Your order is done." Seungwoo takes both the cups in his hands and walks back to Seungsik, handing him his bubble tea, which he sips right away, his eyes twinkling from happiness.

And Seungsik answers his question from earlier, "I'd get Bubble Tea written on mine!"   
"You like it that much?" Seungwoo asks amusedly,  
"I like it more because you buy it for me." Seungsik states, and he doesn't realize the effect that sentence had on Seungwoo. Because Seungwoo was swooning inwardly, and he pinches Seungsik's cheek gently,  
"You're too cute." 

Seungsik whines, "I'm not a kid."   
"Still cute." Seungwoo leans his elbow where the meter was, drinking his own bubble tea with his other hand.  
"You're not in a hurry to go home....?" Seungsik asked, averting his gaze and Seungwoo shook his head no, "Not at all."   
They drink their teas in silence and usually, Seungwoo would get awkward in such environment but he was so comfortable right now, like Seungsik being quiet didn't make any difference. 

Seungsik being talkative or quiet, Seungwoo had come to like him.

And the way he stared at Seungwoo's face, taking in the other's handsome features and shyly looking away everytime Seungwoo caught him,  
Made Seungwoo wonder if the way his heart beat so fast and stomach twisted sweetly-- was normal or not.

  
\---

Seungsik is about to walk to his door when he feels Seungwoo grab his wrist and pulls him back, almost making him collide into his chest.  
Seungsik doesn't know why but he clenches his eyes shut tight,  
"Wh-What is it?"   
"Don't faint on me, now." Seungwoo joked and Seungsik opens his eyes just to roll them,  
"I wont!"   
His wrist is still between Seungwoo's fingers, "Then, can I have a first-date kiss?" 

"A what?" 

Seungwoo chuckles at that, "Guess its too much..." he says to himself and Seungsik doesn't catch that, he just stands there, looking through his glasses at Seungwoo.  
"Goodnight." Seungwoo says sweetly, and Seungsik blushed,  
"Goodnight, Seungwoo." 

"I'll go once you're inside." Seungwoo tells, leaning against his bike and Seungsik turns around to walk inside but then his heart is telling him to go back and get that first date kiss over with,  
So he runs back and reaches up on his tippy toes, places a soft kiss on Seungwoo's cheek, his lips barely touching the skin there before he's leaning back and running inside with a squeal. 

Seungwoo can't help but clutch his chest and swoon,   
' _Fuck, I don't wanna go home.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sad :((( the next chapter will be the finale ~  
> But! Once im done with vicfest, ill see if i have anything in plan for this AU♡


	12. Sikkie, Be Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you hear that? Its me crying because I got done with this fic (for now xP)  
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this ♡♡♡

After the semi-final, Seungwoo met up with Seungsik outside the field, and they stood under the bright stadium lights.  
Seungwoo was sweating, needing a shower and he just had one request for Seungsik as he smiled down at the younger softly, 

_'Please think of me as the Seungwoo who likes you very much. I know you've been my fan for long, but I want you to like me as who I am from now on._ ' 

It was an easy thing to ask for and Seungsik couldn't stop thinking about that, how now everytime Seungwoo asked for anything, he shouldn't think he's the Han Seungwoo who's absolutely ripped, has sexy abs and is the hottest man alive on earth,  
But as the Han Seungwoo who he got close to without even realizing and now likes him. 

  
**Swooswife** : ngl im feeling this haircut 💅🥰

 **Nujes1234** : its just a trimming  
 **Nujes1234** : of your bangs-

 **Swooswife** : i can finally see the world 🥳

 **Subinnie** : yes, finally.

 **Chan_JustChan** : its seungwoos final today, isnt it

 **Swooswife** : yep! Ive got my banner ready.

 **Chan_JustChan** : a 🤢banner 🤢 ew 

**Swooswife** : its a banner ??? Whats so ew in that

 **Nujes1234** : root for your man !!!

 **Subinnie** : yes!!! Go ahead seungsik-hyung😊❤

 **Swooswife** : i will🥺 thank you sejun and subin  
 **Swooswife** : chan youre a prick 😔

 **Chan_JustChan** : im jk, go cheer for him  
 **Chan_JustChan** : wait no, show me your look first

 **Swooswife** : *sent an attachment* 

**Subinnie** : cute 😊

 **Chan_JustChan** : put the lipstick on !!! Youre good🥰

 **Nujes1234** : you look good bro

 **Swooswife** : awe thank you guys🥺 ill go now, gotta reach there on time

He sits among the fanclub, holding his banner down for now and there's a large crowd today from their university and the neighbouring university, too. The final was hyped up well between them and thats why a lot of people showed up,  
"Are you excited?" Byeol asks through the loud roar of cheers, "A lot! Seungwoo's bound to win today!" Seungsik replied happily.

And then Seungwoo walks out with his team, and everyone in the fanclub turn to the girl holding the binoculars, "What does his shirt say?"   
She knits her eyebrows in confusion, "Si....Sikkie....I can't see the rest." 

Seungsik tenses, blinking rapidly, "Sikkie? What's that?"  
"Ah! 'Sikkie, Be Mine!' Thats what it says."   
Byeol hits Seungsik's shoulder, "Sikkie! Seungsik-ie! Its got to be you."   
Apparently the fanclub is a bunch of supporters too because they're matching name syllables with everyone Seungwoo knows and its only Seungsik who matches.  
"Its definitely you!" Byeol cheers and the other girls join her, "Ahh~ so lucky."  
"So cute, too." Another coos.

Seungwoo always gives his all, which makes all his matches even more interesting to watch. And ofcourse, he wins.

Seungsik wipes the sweat off Seungwoo's face, theyre standing behind the stadium, and Seungwoo has his bike for dropping Seungsik off.   
"You did so great today!" Seungsik jumps lightly in his place, dabbing off the sweat at Seungwoo's neck now, "I know~"  
"And the- the final goal!" Seungsik is so immersed in his talking, he forgot all about what was written on Seungwoo's shirt.  
"I have to take everyone out for lunch, but before that, did you read what's on my shirt?" Seungwoo asks, and Seungsik pauses his dabbing, "I did....but I didn't understand it." He admitted, a little embarrassed for not understanding that. 

Seungwoo turns around to show his back again and Seungsik reads it, "Sikkie, be mine...right. but what's Sikkie?"  
Seungwoo faces him, "You are Sikkie, Seungsik. Its your nickname. Seungsikie, Sikie." He explains,  
Seungsik takes his time to understand everything clearly, 'Be mine' meant what and in _what_ way exactly.  
And he blushed, fisting the cloth tightly in his hand that he used to wipe Seungwoo's sweat away,

"B-Be yours?!" 

Seungwoo nods, leaning his head down and getting on Seungsik's eye-level,  
"Yes. I'm basically asking you to be mine. Be my...."

Seungsik pushes his index finger onto Seungwoo lips alarmingly, wide eyed, "Give me a moment to calm down, please."   
Seungwoo clicks his tongue, taking away the cloth from Seungsik's hand and throwing it away before pulling the younger closer towards himself with arms around his waist. And Seungsik clenches his fists against Seungwoo's chest to keep a good distance between them, he _can't_ faint again.  
"I told you to think of me as the Seungwoo who likes you! Not as the one you are a fan of." He said cutely.

Seungsik shakes his head, "I didn't think of you as the Han Seungwoo! I-I just like you very much and I need to calm down before I faint again." He blabbered, trying to explain himself and Seungwoo chuckled lowly at that, pressing a soft kiss onto Seungsik's forehead and Seungsik inhales sharply, trying his best to keep himself relaxed.  
"Do you need some time to think?" Seungwoo asks, the gentle and caring tone he had come to use with Seungsik only.

"No~ I'm okay now. You can ask me." Seungsik says, opening his fists and letting them rest at Seungwoo's shoulders,  
"Seungsik, will you be mine? Will you be my boyfriend?" 

Seungsik purses his lips, a happy smile stretching from one ear to another and he can feel his heart clench. He giggles, looking down from Seungwoo's eyes because he couldn't hold on anymore with the way Seungwoo looked down at him so lovingly.  
"So?" Seungwoo questions and Seungsik remembers that he still hasn't replied to Seungwoo's question. He nods his head furiously, "Yes, yes, yes. Obviously I will!" He wraps his arms around Seungwoo's neck to envelop the other into a hug and Seungwoo returns it, happily falling into the embrace.

He holds the younger close, almost raising him above the ground and when they pull away, the boys have bright grins on their faces and they don't want to let go of each other yet so Seungwoo just brushes their noses so, asking in a bare whisper  
"Can I get a kiss?' 

Seungsik can't say no to that, can he?  
He replies with actions, tilting his head and melting against Seungwoo's lips, letting the other take a step back in surprise.  
And Seungwoo smiles into the kiss, blissfully moving his lips and his large palms held Seungsik's waist.  
Seungwoo thinks that there is nothing sweeter than the moment their lips meet because once they do, it takes him all his self-control and will to stop and pull away.  
If he could control time, he would stop it right in this place, where Seungsik is in his arms and their mouths are connected sweetly.

But he pulls away to let Seungsik breathe and Seungsik can feel himself spinning from the kiss, "Oi, Oi. Don't faint here. I still have to take you with me to the team dinner."   
Seungsik's face looked like he has never been happier, maybe because he actually has never been this happy,  
"I won't faint. I'm just so happy, I can't believe this."   
Seungwoo holds his face in his hands, "Me neither. Everything is too good to be true." 

"That's my line. All this is too good to be true for me."

Seungwoo lets go of his face and places a chaste kiss onto Seungsik's lips, not having enough of that.

  
"Captain- oh _WOW_." Byungchan had come to call Seungwoo but he found both of them like THAT and he hoots loudly, whistling and calling Hanse right away,  
"TELL HEADQUARTERS ITS OFFICIAL." He said in a deep, announcer voice and Seungsik laughs at that.   
"Its official?!" Hanse's voice could be heard from the other side,  
Byungchan glances at Seungwoo who approves, "Its official."  
The words make Seungsik hide away into Seungwoo's shoulder,

"I'll treat everyone to dinner tonight! Call them all!" Seungwoo said loudly to Byungchan, and his teammate salutes, "Right away, Captain. A large feast!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @seungsiksbaby on twt if you wanna send me hugs and kisses 😂

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> @seungsiksbaby on twt


End file.
